It's Like You're A Drug
by 5t4c3y
Summary: It was only meant to be physical. Nothing more, no strings attached. He had a girlfriend, and she had a boyfriend. But when their 'fling' gets out of hand, and new unplanned feelings start to occur,can Andie and Chase give up their addiction of each other
1. First Meetings

**A/N: I think this might just be a one-shot, I don't know yet. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :o)**

**Summary: It was only meant to be physical. Nothing more, no strings attached. He had a girlfriend, and she had a boyfriend. But when their 'fling' gets out of hand, and new unplanned feelings start to occur, can Andie and Chase give up their addiction of each other. (Sort of how Andie and Chase met)**

**Rating: T**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**It's Like You're A Drug**_

_**By 5t4c3y**_

The music was pounding, the beat moved right through you. The Dragon had always been a busy club, and tonight was no exception. Crowds of people could bee seen everywhere. People were dancing, flirting and dancing some more. Chase Collins always felt at home in the Dragon. These were his type of people, not like the people at MSA that his brother Blake wanted him to be like. Sitting at the bar with his girlfriend Stephanie, Chase scanned the floor. The bubbly blond who he had been dating on and off for the past couple of months was bobbing her head to the music, letting out high pitched screams when a song she loved started playing. Chase just tried to pretend that he didn't know her, keeping their conversation levels at a minimum.

By 11:30pm, the club was still buzzing. Chase hadn't moved from his spot, and Stephanie, sick of asking Chase to dance with her had wondered off into the crowd. He'd catch up with her later. Turning in his seat to get another drink, Chase spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen at the other end of the bar. Her long brown hair fell just above her elbows, and her smile was so bright, Chase was convinced that it would light up a room. He continued to watch her sit at the bar and drink her from her bottle. Chase never knew it was possible to be jealous of an inanimate object, but when the bottle touched her lips he found out it was.

After a while of stealing glances, Chase looked down at his own drink. Once finishing, he gave the bartender some money and got up to leave, only to come face to face with the stunning brunette that had caught his eye. She was standing only a few feet away, her hands on her hips and a small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. Chase, smiling too, crossed his arms over his chest and sat down. The girl taking a seat next to him.

"OK" She began to speak in a low raspy, but sexy voice "For the first two minutes I was freaked out by you, but after a while sitting there, and realising how cute you were, I was a little confused why you hadn't come and asked to buy me a drink, or to dance."

Chase smirked a little and rubbed the back of his neck. The girl was still smirking, giving Chase the 'all clear' to play along.

"What made you think I would do that?" he asked over the loud music. still smiling

"Because nearly every guy in here already has...it was just starting to get a bit boring... that was until you made it interesting again."

Chase leaned into her until his mouth was by her ear. He couldn't ignore the fruity smell of her shampoo...strawberry's.

"I'm not like other guys." he whispered.

Pulling back, Chase could see that his closeness had had an affect on her. She blushed a little, a wide grin forming over her radiant features.

"That's good..." she replied seductively "Cause I'm not like other girls."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The two sat and talked until the wee hours of the morning. At around 12am, Stephanie told Chase she was leaving, expecting him to drive her home. But he didn't She shot Andie a horrible dirty look before leaving, and once she was out of sight, Andie asked the dreaded question 'Is that your girlfriend?'. Chase was reluctant to answer it, in case Andie would get offended with him and walk away...but she didn't. Turned out that she had arrived earlier with her boyfriend, but hadn't seen him since.

"He's probably away home with some other girl" she said, trying to put on a smile "He always does it."

"He openly cheats on you?" Chase asked in disbelief "Why?"

Andie shook her head

"I don't know..." she said "Not pretty enough probably... don't put out enough."

Chase brushed a few strands of hair from her face, leaning in a little closer until she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I find that really hard to believe..." he began in a low voice "Because you're defiantly the most attractive woman I've ever met Andie West."

In the snap of a finger, the two 19 year olds soon found themselves behind the building in a long lustful make out session. Chase had Andie pinned up against the damp brick wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Both knew it was wrong, and that they should stop...but they couldn't. They were too wrapped up in the moment to care. When they finally pulled apart for air, they looked into each others chocolate eyes. Both breathing deeply the kissed again. This time much slower and less fiercely. Andie unwrapped her legs from around Chase's waist, but never removed her arms from around his neck. They pulled back again, this time resting their foreheads together.

"Wow." Whispered Andie, playing with the hair on the nape of Chase's neck "Anyone ever tell you, you're a great kisser."

"I could say the same to you." smiled Chase.

The continued to stand like that, Chase running his hands up Andie's sides.

"What'd you say we get outta here?" He asked calmly

"Thought you'd never ask."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The two quickly got into Chase's SUV and drove off to his rather large house that he shared with his brother. Quietly, the two made their way into his cosy bedroom, locking the door and flopping down on the bed, never breaking from their embrace. Chase lay Andie down and climbed on top of her. He kissed her neck and collar bone. Pretty soon the two were stripped down to nothing and under the covers.

Chase awoke the next morning with ahead of Brown hair lying next to him. Propping up on his elbow, he smiled and began to trace small circles on Andie's bare shoulder. She woke up very quickly. Her heavy eyes squinted when she saw the light, but she smiled when they settled on Chase. She rolled over onto her back, holding the crisp white sheets to her chest. Chase followed, lay down on his stomach. He gave her a kiss, which woke both of them up.

"You do realise we'll never be able to do that again." Andie said, rolling onto her side to face the handsome blond

"Why not?" Asked Chase, a little confused

"Well..." she began "You have a girlfriend, and I have...him"

Chase nodded. She was right, which made him feel horrible. Andie was a funny smart girl, who deserved way better than what she had. He didn't want her to be just a one night stand, another notch in the belt. She was different. They actually had stuff in common. And then there was Stephanie. She was a nice girl when it suited her, and she had never done anything wrong to have Chase cheat on her...then it hit him. He was just as bad as Andie's boyfriend. Andie could see the guilt in his eyes, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't compare yourself to him." she said "At least you know what we did was wrong."

"That's not the only thing that's bothering me though." he said, pulling Andie closer "I don't know if I can go without touching you again."

Andie looked into his eyes and kissed him. The had only known each other less than a day, and slept together once...but they were already hooked on each other. Chase rolled Andie onto her back so he was on top of her again. The continued to kiss, but soon pulled back.

"This is going to be hard." She said, rubbing her arms up and down his muscular back.

Chase just nodded, brushing her hair from her face. She looked like an angel sitting right before him. He hair splayed out on the pillow like it was dancing round her head.

"We could just...keep it a secret." He finally said nervously

"I could live with myself with that"

And soon, the two were in a lip lock again, repeating the previous nights activities.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

After having a shower, Chase and Andie made there way downstairs fully clothed. The went through to the kitchen, where Blake was busy making bacon and eggs. He looked over at the two and pulled out another two plates.

"I made enough for the three of us." he said with a smile "From what I _heard _through the night, I guessed we'd have a guest."

Both Chase and Andie blushed a deep crimson colour as they took a seat at the breakfast Bar.

"Blake" said Chase "This is Andie West. Andie...This is my not as good looking as me, older brother Blake."

Andie chuckled a little before shaking Blake's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a returned smile "Chase was telling me last night that you're the Director of MSA."

"That's right." Said Blake, placing a plate in front of her "You like anything in the performing arts?"

Andie swallowed a piece of Bacon before answering

"Yeah actually." She said "I dance, and I've actually got an audition to get into the school."

"You never told me that." Said Chase with a smile

Andie smiled back and continued to eat. Blake sat down in front of Chase, handing him his plate.

"Are you nervous?" Blake Asked, taking a sip of orange juice

"A little." Andie began "See...I'm a street dancer...I know that it's going to take a lot to impress the people I'll be dancing for."

"Don't be so sure..." Blake said with a smile "I'll be one of them, and you've already impressed me."

Chase and Andie smiled. Blake turned to Chase and mouthed

"I like her...she's a keeper."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

After breakfast, Andie decided it was best to leave. She and Chase exchanged phone numbers and promised to call each other that night. Walking her to the door, Chase stopped her, kissing her like he had done the previous night. Andie smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon the need for air became to much and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Do you really have to go?" Asked Chase with a smirk

"Yeah...unfortunately" Andie said "I'll have to go home now and explain to my guardian why I wasn't home last night...I'll just tell her I stayed at a friends."

"Oh so that's all I am?" Asked Chase jokingly "So I'm guessing you sleep with all your friends."

"Just the really cute ones..." Andie said playing along, kissing him again "Anyway, I really have to go, but I'll call you later."

"Sounds good."

"OK. Bye." Giving him one last kiss, Andie left, much to both of their disappointment.

Shutting the door, Chase made his way into the living room to find Blake staring at him with a goofy smile plastered across his face. Chase felt his ears burn with embarrassment. Knowing that his big brother had heard him get lucky the night before just made things worse though.

"So I'm guessing you had fun" stated Blake still smiling.

All Chase did was throw a couch cushion at him and head upstairs, Andie and the night before never leaving his thoughts.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: So what did you think so far? Please R&R and I'll continue. I can't just leave it there. lol. Thanks :o)**


	2. School Closets and Hospitals

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. The idea sort of came to me very early this morning, so I'm sorry if there were spelling mistakes. I also noticed that I said Chase and Andie were 19. If they were 19 they wouldn't be in school...right? Anyway, please forget I said that. The are now 17. lol****  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

About a month had past since Chase and Andie had met at the Dragon, and since then they had met up at least twelve times, each meeting ending with them in bed together. Both had never had a relationship like the one that they had encountered. Talk, flirt, Sex, talk some more and then more sex. It was like that all the time, but neither were complaining. Within that month however, Andie had had her audition for MSA, and was soon contacted saying that she had got in. Chase immediately took her under his wing, introducing her to his group of friends. She was well liked right from the beginning, and fit in perfectly.

It was lunch time one day at MSA, and the group of friends were gathered round their table listening to a story that Moose, a tall and skinny curly haired boy, and the youngest of the friends, was telling. Andie was sitting next to him, but she wasn't really paying attention. Chase sat opposite her, Stephanie leaning against him kissing his neck, but Chase was acting like she wasn't there. The two just stared at each other seductively, which went unnoticed by everyone else. Under the table, Andie slid her foot up Chase's leg, and tried to hold in a giggle when his eyes went wide. She turned her head away a little, but let her foot get higher up, to the point where it was sitting in between his thighs.

Chase was to the point of losing control. He could feel the lump in his throat rise, and tried really hard to concentrate on Moose's story, but with Andie's foot doing what it was, concentrating was easier said than done. Shuffling a little, Chase looked back over at the teasing brunette. She was smirking, but was refusing to make eye contact. Making sure no one was watching, Chase moved his hand under the table. He began to rub Andie's leg, and knowing that she was ticklish, he tickled her right behind the knee. Letting out a gasp, Andie kicked forward, hitting Chase's package. He let out a load groan and fell forward slightly, his hand protecting himself before it happened again. By this time everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Chase..." began Smiles "You OK man?"

"Yeah." He said a little high pitched. It took all of Andie's self control not to bust out laughing then and there "Just...leg cramp."

"Ok..."

The rest of the crew got back to their conversation, and were completely oblivious when Chase and Andie's departed. You would have thought that they would have at least noticed Stephanie's sullen look. Chase and Andie walked through the halls of MSA talking.

"I guess I'll know not to do that again." Chase said with a smirk, his voice back to normal.

"I'm so sorry." Andie said with a smile, walking a little bit closer "I'll make it up to you."

A smile formed across Chase's face, and in the blink of an eye, he dragged Andie into a near by storage closet. She was standing up against a wall, and Chase put a hand on either side of her head, bracing himself up.

"Why not make it up to me right now?" he said in a low voice, trailing little kisses up her neck "You know you want to"

Andie smiled and pushed him off of her, this time pinning him up against the wall.

"You're right." She said, her lips hovering millimeters away from his "But right now, we're in school."

"I don't Care." With that, Chase crashed his lips onto Andie's, making her go weak at the knees.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It was about an hour later when the two emerged from the closet. Andie was fixing her hair, and Chase was zipping his fly up. They cleared their throats, smiled at each other, and walked off in different directions. Andie wrapped her arms around herself and was grinning like a fool. She looked behind her to see Chase look back. They smiled again, and soon were out of each others sight.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly. Chase and Andie met up after school, but for the first time, nothing happened. Chase just walked her home. They were joking around and laughing about the day's events.

"I swear..." Andie began "When I kicked you at lunch today, I seriously thought that I had done some damge."

Chase just laughed

"Yeah, it did hurt...like hell." he said " But lucky for you, Chase Jr is fine."

"I did figure that out Mr Collins." Joked Andie "You couldn't have dragged me into that closet any faster."

"You enjoyed yourself." he said with a smirk

They went silent for a minute. An awkward uncomfortable silence. Andie looked down at the ground as she walked, and Chase just buried his hands into his pockets.

"We're addicted to each other...aren't we?" asked Andie out of the blue, knowing that things were getting to serious.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase

"Come off it Chase." Andie said stopping "You know as well as I do that our relationship is nothing but physical...I mean we're having sex more times than...rabbits! If we don't slow down we could end up in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"You did not just ask that." Andie mumbled "Pregnancy for starters Chase...we don't always use protection. Then there's the little thing about our other half's finding out. We could get caught... I think we need to take a break..."

"I don't get it Andie" He sighed "You were fine today at school, and now..."

"Now I'm starting to realise how stupid we were." she said cutting him off "Can we please...just take a break for a while. Try and hang out together without the need to get intimate."

"I guess we could do that." he said with a smile "We could go on dates like a regular couple..."

But he stopped mid sentence. The weren't a couple though. They were more like friends with benefits...a lot of benefits. Chase sighed a little, and Andie took his hand in hers.

"I know what you mean." she said "And it's sounds good."

Chase looked down at her and smiled,pulling her in for a hug. They stood like that for a couple of seconds, but Chase pulled back very quickly

"I'm still allowed to kiss you though...right." He asked in a panic

Andie just laughed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm pretty sure I could handle that."

She smiled as Chase slowly bent down and kissed her. They did have a strong urge to rent a room in the nearest motel they could find, but they had to try. No sex for a while... that was going to be easier said than done.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

When Andie walked into her house, a sudden feeling of Déjà vu hit her. She furrowed her brows and dumped her bag on the stair. Slowly making her way through to the living room, Andie could see smoke. The smell of burning beef was choking her. Coughing a little, Andie called out Sarah's name, but there was no answer from her guardian, only the sound of a young boy crying. The living room was empty.

"Charlie!" Andie called out.

But when Andie walked through to into the kitchen, she found Sarah lying on the floor unconscious, Charlie crying next to her. Turning off the burning oven, Andie knelt down beside her guardian. She was panicking, not knowing what to do. Andie rolled the woman onto her front, causing Charlie to cry even more. After all, he was only 7 and didn't know what had happened to his Mom.

"Charlie." Andie said, finding it hard to catch the boys attention "CHARLIE!" He looked over at her "I need you to be a brave boy and get the phone and dial 911, OK? Say your Mommy is lying on the floor and won't wake up."

Wiping away a tear, Charlie nodded and ran for the phone. Andie looked back down at Sarah, trying hard not to cry herself.

"Sarah..." She pleaded "Wake up! Wake up!"

But she didn't.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Pretty soon the paramedics were in the kitchen and taking Sarah to the ambulance. Andie had asked the next door neighbour to watch Charlie as she rode with Sarah. She had finally let her tears fall when she was out of Charlie's sight. Once at the hospital, Sarah was taken away, and Andie was told to wait. She went outside to make a call to her boyfriend Ben.

_"Hello" _Came his lively voice

"Hey it's me." Said Andie "I was wondering if you could come round to the hospital and wait with me...Sarah isn't well and I don't know what's wrong."

She heard Ben give a frustrated groan, which annoyed Andie

_"I would Babe" _he began _"but I'm really tired...Think I might have an early night."_

He gave a fake yawn and Andie sighed. She knew he was lying, because the sound of laughing and music could be heard over the phone too. No doubt he was at the Dragon.

"Ben...Please." she said

_"I said no Andie!" _Came his reply _"N-O. No!"_

Andie was about to say something when he cut her off. She felt more tears fall as she closed her phone over. Leaning against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on the cold damp ground. She flipped her phone back open and hit number 2 on her speed dial. It rang twice before the voice that she wanted to hear most filled her ears.

_"He beautiful..."_ he said in a cocky voice _"Miss me already?"_

"Chase." she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly "I need you."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It took Chase 5 minutes to get to the hospital, but to Andie it felt like 5 years. Chase found her sitting in the waiting room holding her knees to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy and the silvery trails that her tears had left were dried on her cheeks. When he saw her he let out a deep breath and went to sit next to her. Once seeing him, Andie practically threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying Her face in his chest. She began to cry harder, and all Chase could do was rub her back soothingly.

"Shh." He whispered, pulling her closer

"I'm scared." She said, barely audible "I don't know what to do"

They sat like that for hours before a doctor came out to see Andie. When she saw the tall chubby man it was as if Andie knew the news already. He approached her, his expression was unreadable. Both Chase and Andie. The doctor sighed.

"We did all we could." he said softly "She went very peacefully"

Andie was shell shocked. That morning when she had left the house, Sarah had said 'Bye honey, I'll see you later'...but now she was gone. Soon Andie registered what she was told. Her eyes weld up and she let out a sob. It was as if she was about to collapse, so Chase pulled her in closer where she broke down completely.

"The Cancer spread to her brain." The doctor said

"Cancer?" Andie questioned through her tears "She had cancer?"

"Yes." The said the doctor "She'd been battling it for 6 months... I'm very sorry for your loss."

The doctor walked away, leaving Andie clutching onto Chase, crying into his shoulder.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase pulled up in front of Andie's house. She had called her neighbour and told her the news, asking if she could watch Charlie for the night. Turning the engine off, Chase turned to Andie, who was resting her head against the window. A silent tear ran down her cheek. Chase took her hand, which made her turn and look at him.

"I'll walk you to your door." He said.

They got out the car and slowly made their way up the path, Andie never leaving Chase's side. Once reaching the front door Andie was reluctant to go inside. She fiddled with the cuffs of her sweater, More tears threatening to fall.

"Chase." She said "Do you mind staying with me...I really don't want to be alone just now."

Nodding, Chase opened the door. When they walked in it felt cold and dark. It already felt so different. Closing the door, Chase followed Andie, who went straight upstairs to her room. He had never been inside her house before, so he couldn't help but look around. He looked at all of the picture on the walls, smiling a little when he saw Andie. Andie sat on her bed, Chase taking a seat next to her. She was trying to control her breathing, and keep herself from crying again.

"Everyone who's close to me dies." She said with a croaky voice "You better start running now."

Chase took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said.

Andie turned and looked at him. Chase was there for her when her own boyfriend wasn't. He was the one who came and hugged her at the hospital. He was the one who brought her home, and he was the one that was sitting next to her on the bed now. Knowing that she shouldn't, Andie leaned in and kissed him. Chase was hesitant at first, but soon kissed her back. He ran his fingers through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chase lay Andie down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. She ran her hands up his back under his shirt, digging her nails in slightly. The kiss continued for a while, until Andie pulled his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor. Chase pulled away and looked at her in the eyes.

"Andie." He said looking down at her "We said we'd take a break...remember?"

Andie nodded slightly, and brought her hand to his neck.

"Chase." she whispered "I know what I said...but I need you...please."

"We really need to stop Andie...like you said earlier."

"Forget what I said earlier." Andie said "Just...kiss me."

Chase smiled a little, leaned down and kissed her again. He slid her top up and off, throwing it down next to his own. He began to undo her jeans, sliding them down a little. All Andie could do was close her eyes and think about the guy with her.

"I love you." Andie said as Chase kissed her neck.

Chase snapped up and looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"What?" he asked in disbelief "Did...did you just say that you...loved me?"

Andie nodded a little. Chase just smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm going to go into more detail about Sarah's death, and how Andie is copeing in the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was my birthday, so I was busy. lol. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**'I remember' will be updtaed very quickly ;o)**


	3. Trust Me

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm really enjoying writing this. I also want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my other fic 'I remember'. Reviews really make me happy :o)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ;o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Thunder clapped loudly as lightning flashed across the sky. The rain poured down outside, slapping up against the windows and making the pipes outside gargle. Another loud bang was heard, and Chase sat up right in bed breathing heavily. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in his own room, but Andie's. He looked down at her sleeping form, something that he had done so many times before, but still never got sick of. Letting out a deep breath, he lay back down, pulling his lover in close to him. Andie was in a deep sleep, but sighed when her cheek touched his bare chest. The room lit up for a second before falling into darkness again. Chase would never get back to sleep with the storm going on outside.

Getting up and putting on his boxers, Chase made his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall, which read 2:56am. Giving a slight yawn, he opened the fridge and took out the milk. A mug of tea would make him feel a lot better. Shutting thee fridge door, Chase turned round only to come face to face with Andie, who stood in the doorway wearing his t-shirt. She wouldn't come into the room, knowing Sarah had been lying in there...dying. Stepping out of the kitchen, Chase enveloped Andie in a hug. She was crying a little, and that was understandable. First her Mom and now Sarah. Chase brought her over to the sofa, and sat her on his lap. She was freezing, which was odd since the house was quite warm.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked, her voice cracking "Where am I going to go? Where's Charlie going to go!?"

"Don't think about that just now Andie." Chase said softly, lying them down "Everything will turn out OK."

"How Chase?" she asked as he wiped away her tears "Where am I going to live? The only family I have lives in Texas... If I move there...I'll never be with you again...I'll never see Charlie again."

Chase knew what she meant. He loved her. As much as he was scared to admit it, he did. And she loved him. What would they do without each other? On the other hand, Charlie had no one. His Dad was unheard of, and now with Sarah gone, Andie had no idea where he would go. She was too young to take him in, and just thinking about him going into foster care made her hurt. She saw Tyler move from home to home, and he was pretty messed up for a while. Andie didn't want Charlie's fate to be the same.

"How about..." Chase began "You come and live with me for a while."

Andie looked at him, not actually believing what he was saying.

"Are you serious?" she asked quietly "Wouldn't Blake be angry?"

"Forget Blake." he answered "It's my house too, and I want you to come live with me...Charlie too. I mean Blake would have to be his guardian until you reach 18, but I don't actually see him being to mad about it... He knows I really like you."

As sad as the day was, Andie smiled a little and gave a nod. Chase smiled back, and Andie brought her hands to his face and kissed him. When they broke apart, Andie hugged him, fearing that if she let him go he would be taken from her too. Chase hugged her back, but pulled away a little to look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about anything...funeral expenses...you and Charlie. Nothing." he sais "Blake and I will take care of everything."

Teary eyed, Andie smiled.

"Thank you." she said softly "For everything."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

A few days went by, and like Chase expected, Blake didn't mind Andie and Charlie coming to stay for a while. Charlie hadn't taken his mothers death very well. He would sit in his room all day crying, only coming out to use the bathroom or get some food. Andie was starting to get a little worried about him. Something that came as a bit of a relief to her though, was when Chase and Blake sat her down, and told her that they would pay for the whole funeral. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't known Chase or Blake very long, and already the were acting like they had known her for years.

Ben had been trying to get a hold of Andie after a few weeks of her living with the guys, but whenever she saw his name pop up on the caller ID, she would ignore him. He wasn't there when she needed him most. Chase was. Charlie had become more social as well. Coming out of his room to eat dinner with them, having long conversations with Blake, who had become like a big brother to him.

Blake had decided that it would be nice to take Charlie out one day, which also left Chase and Andie alone for a few hours. The two lay in bed together, Chase hugging Andie from behind. She was nearly sleeping when her phone rang. Not really caring who it was, she picked it up with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." she mumbled, Chase kissing her neck

_"Where the hell are you!?" _Came the harsh voice of Ben _"Your house is in darkness!"_

"Ben." She said, sitting up "I'm not living there any more...Sarah...passed away...so I'm staying with someone from school."

Chase knew that she wasn't going to say who she was staying with, and to be honest she didn't blame her. Ben sounded like a real asshole, and if he knew about the two of them, both of their lives would be miserable.

_"Who you staying with?" _He asked angrily _"Tell me bitch!"_

Whatever Chase was thinking a couple of minutes ago flew out his head when he heard Ben shout down the phone. He was about to snatch the phone out of Andie's hand and give Ben a piece of his mind, But Andie stopped him. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, giving a silent sigh.

"Just a friend from school." Andie said quietly "Listen it's not a big deal... Look I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Without waiting for Ben to reply, Andie hung up and sighed. She sat her phone on the bedside table, and lay back down, avoiding eye contact with Chase. Chase propped himself up using his elbow. He looked at Andie, and although she couldn't see him, she could feel his eyes burning on her back.

"Chase." she said softly "Just leave it...Ben's just being Ben."

"Is he always that mad...does he always call you those names?" Chase pried "Why not break up with him?"

Andie sat up and turned to face him.

"Chase..." she began "I want to break up with him...I mean, I love you..."

"But..." Chase continued for her

"But... breaking up with him is easier said than done." She was near to tears by now "I...I just don't know what to do!"

She put her heads in her hands and began to cry. Chase had never actually seen her like this, not even when Sarah died. She was hyperventilating and shaking from her sobs. Chase didn't have a clue what to do. He took one of her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Has..." he began hesitantly "Has he ever...hit you?"

Andie, who had managed to gain control of her breathing pulled her knees close to her chest, hugging them.

"He...He was just really angry when he done it." she said quietly "Doesn't mean anything."

"Andie!" said Chase "What the hell? Why are you defending a piece of shit like him?"

Andie looked down. She wasn't defending Ben...she was trying to keep Chase calm enough so he wouldn't go out and pick a fight with him. Ben was very rough, and didn't care how far he went in a fight. She looked back up at him, silent tears falling.

"Please." she whispered "Just... he didn't mean it... forget about it...for me."

Chase sighed, but nodded reluctantly. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting Andie. She was the single most beautiful girl in the world through his eyes. He loved her. The first minute he got, he was going to end it with Stephanie. Andie was the one for him. He was the one for her. Andie scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart soothing her.

"I need you to trust that everyhting will be OK." she said "...do you trust me?"

"...Yeah."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: Well...what do you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. What A Small World

**A/N: Hi guy's. Sorry about the delay. School. I hope you like this chapter. It's going to have a little twist in it, so please R&R :o)  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It had been a couple of days since Chase had found out about Andie's boyfriend hitting her. He still couldn't wrap his head around it though. Why would anyone want to hurt someone so beautiful, inside and out. It was beyond him. Chase decided that it would be nice to take Andie out for the day. They went to the movies and seen a horror, which didn't really bother Chase, because every time a scary bit popped up, Andie would bury her head into the crook of his neck.

It was about half way through the movie when Chase asked Andie if she would like something to drink. Nodding, he got up and exited the theatre. The line at the concession stand wasn't long at all. Only one guy stood there, flirting with the girl behind the counter. Chase joined the line, but he soon recognized the guy in front of him. It was his old friend Ben who had once attended MSA.

"Ben?" Chase questioned

The man turned round, and a huge smile spread across his face when he saw Chase.

"Well if it isn't Chase Collins." He said happily "Man I haven't seen you in years!"

Ben pulled Chase in for a manly hug. The two of them had been the best of friends at one point. Ben took up singing at the school, that was before he was caught having an affair with one of the teachers, and flung out. He was a very rebellious teen, and at one point Chase had actually looked up to him.

"How you been man!?" Questioned Ben with a smile

"Great actually." Chase began with a slight nod of the head "MSA is...OK I guess."

"Ah it was never the same when I left Collins."

Both laughed and continued to talk as Chase bought Andie's soda.

"So..." Began Ben, folding his arms and grinning slightly "You got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

"Well... You could say that." Chase smiled as the both began to walk.

He didn't really want to mention the whole 'Cheating on Stephanie' thing, just in case Ben thought less of him. If he just spoke about Andie, but never mentioned her name, he wouldn't know

"There's just this one girl who's always on my mind you know..." He carried on with a smile "I mean we've hooked up plenty of times, but she's unlike anyone I have ever been with before."

"Aww...Sounds like little Chase is in love." Ben said laughing slightly.

"Shut up." He responded back with an embarrassed smirk "What about you? Who you with these day's?"

"Just a girl..." Ben said putting his hands in his pockets "No one really special."

"C'mon..." Chase said "She has to be special. Why would you be with her if she wasn't?"

"For the sake of it really..." Ben continued

Chase just gave a fake smile, which went unnoticed by Ben. He had really changed since the last time they met.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Ten minutes later, the old friends were still standing in the lobby catching up. Chase tried to ignore Ben's sexist and inappropriate comments that he kept dropping about his girlfriend, and he felt so bad for the girl who was actually with him. Chase looked down at the soda in his hands as Ben continued to talk about his 'woman'. His eyes went wide when he remembered that Andie was inside waiting for him.

"Shit." he mumbled

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, stopping mid sentence

"I went to get this soda for someone 15 minutes ago."

As if on cue, Andie appeared from nowhere. She was walking towards Chase with a smile when all of a sudden she realised who he was talking to. Ben! Her boyfriend Ben! Hoping that he didn't see her, Andie went to turn around, and head back into the movie, but she soon was stopped by the sound of her name being called.

"Andie?" She turned around with a slight smile as Ben approached her "What you doing here babe?"

_Babe?_ Chase thought... then it hit him. His best friend was Andie's abusive boyfriend! He watched as Ben wrapped and arm around her shoulders, and he wanted nothing more than to rip the arm from his body and beat him to death with it.

"I want you to meet someone." He said, bringing her over to meet Chase "This is guy right here, is one of my best friends. Chase meet Andie...Andie meet Chase."

The two teens just looked at each other a little nervously before Chase cleared his throat and extended his arm to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said, taking her hand in his.

"You too." She replied with a slight smile

"This guy here D" began Ben "Is one of the sickest dancers I know. We went to MSA together before I got kicked out."

"Yeah..." She said, trying to avoid looking at either of them "I've seen Chase around school...you never told me you went to MSA."

"Well." Ben began with a smile, scoffing slightly "It's not like I need to tell you everything...And you go too? What a small world."

Chase and Andie both nodded, stealing a quick glance at each other, but Chase's eyes went wide when he heard a high pitched squeal come from behind him.

"Oh my gosh Chase!" He heard

"And the world's just about to get smaller" he mumbled before turning round to be met by Stephanie "Hey Steph."

The bubbly blond made her way over, kissing Chase on the cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck. Andie crossed her arms over her chest angrily, mentally ripping every strand of hair from the girls head. Chase was her man.

"Ahh." Ben said, smiling at Stephanie "You must be the girl who Chase has been telling me about...The one he can't get off his mind."

Chase turned to glare at his friend as Stephanie blushed, playfully smacking Chase on the chest.

"You said that?" She asked "That's so sweet."

She kissed Chase's neck as he looked over at Andie, who was adverting her gaze to the floor. She soon looked back up, still avoiding eye contact and fiddling with her thumbs.

"I have an idea." Ben chimed in "Why don't we all go on a double date tomorrow...it will be fun."

"Oooh!" Stephanie said, clapping her hands together "Sounds great!"

Andie looked over at Chase as Stephanie and Ben began to make arrangements for the next night. Chase couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Andie was.

"You OK?" He asked in a quiet voice

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, looking at him for a second "...Let's just talk about this later...Ok?"

"Sure."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase lay in bed that night with Andie's head on his chest. She was tracing small circles on his abs, and was being very quiet. Chase stroked her hair looking down at her. She had been sort of depressed after coming back from the movies, but he couldn't blame her. She sighed a little, and looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest now.

"Do you like her the way you like me?" She asked quietly

"Who?...Stephanie?" Chase asked in surprise "Hell no...I mean...Steph can be nice...when she wants to, but to be honest...she's as thick as shit."

This caused Andie to chuckle a little, which made Chase smile. She sat up a little more, leaning into his side. Chase just continued to smile at her, and she couldn't help but get annoyed by his goofy grin.

"What?" She asked after a while

"You're jealous." He said, still smiling

"I am not!" She cried, sitting forward trying to hid her smirk "I just...thought she was being a little...forward."

"Babe, she thinks I'm her boyfriend." Andie tried to draw him a dirty look, but her smile gave her away

"Ok..." She said, lying back down "So maybe I was a little jealous...But...It was me you were talking about right...the girl you can't get off your mind."

"Course you were." he said, wrapping his arms around her "How can I prove that you're the only one for me?"

A mischievous smile spread across Andie's lips.

"I can think of one way." She said, sitting up and kissing him.

"I like that way." He said, after they pulled apart.

She smiled and kissed him again. Chase lay Andie back down on the bed, never braking contact. He pulled the sheets over them, all thoughts about the next day leaving both their minds.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: I know. Short Chapter, but please R&R. Thanks ;o)**


	5. Perfect Guy

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying it  
****………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie stood in front of Chase's floor length mirrored closet, looking herself over. The date had finally arrived, much to the two teens annoyance and in a matter of minutes they would be leaving. Andie looked down at her dress. It wasn't often that she wore them, but her old friend Missy said she had to get it when they went shopping. It was white, and fell just above the knee. It had a halter style strap and hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was in soft curls, some clipped back and a couple of stray curls fell at the front, framing her face perfectly.

Sighing a little, Andie closed her eyes. She really didn't want to go tonight... but unfortunately she had to. Her frown however faded, and a small smile spread across her face when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her petite waist. Wrapping her own arms on top of Chase's, Andie opened her eyes to see him in the mirror, looking her up and down.

"Damn." He mumbled "You look...stunning!"

"Why thank you." She replied, turning round in his arms and giving him a little peck on the lips "You don't look too bad yourself."

He looked down at himself. Chase was wearing a pair of casual, but smart jeans, and a black shirt. Andie ran her hands through his hair, giving him another kiss.

"Man I _really _don't want to go tonight." Chase said as a sly smile appeared on his face "Why don't we... cancel tonight, and take Charlie out instead?"

"I wish we could." Andie began "I mean I _really _wish we could, but It'd look very strange if both of us never showed up... They might suspect something...well Ben might, Stephanie probably couldn't put two and two together."

Chase chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Then we best get going." He said

He reluctantly pulled back, and began to head for his bedroom door, But Andie pulled him back. Chase gave her a puzzled look as she gave a seductive smile.

"What?" He asked

"Well..." She began "Since we have to go, I thought that I would just give you a little present to help you get through the night."

"Oooh" Chase said happily, and obviously excited "I love presents!"

"Well. It's in the top drawer of your bedside table." She said, heading towards the door "I'll meet you by the car."

The second that Andie left the room, Chase hurried over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer... but all that it was was a white envelope. He picked it up, shutting the drawer and sat on his bed. Chase opened the envelope, and pulled out photos. His eyes almost popped out of his skull when he saw them, and a huge goofy grin formed.

"Oh!" He said happily "Andie I love you!"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

After leaving the bedroom, and giving Charlie a quick hug goodbye, Andie went outside and waited against Chase's car. She walked around in a little circle, looking up at the clear night sky, smiling at the sight of all the stars. She looked over at the front door of the house, to see Chase walk out with a huge grin. Look like he liked her present. He walked up to her, took her hands in his and gave her a kiss.

"It's official" He said "You are the best girlfriend in the world"

Andie smiled. Not only because he was happy, but the way he called her his girlfriend. They did love each other, but they had never referred to each other as their boyfriend/girlfriend. Chase's grin faded when Andie didn't say anything.

"Is everything OK?" He asked "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." She smiled up at him "Nothing at all."

She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss before getting into the car. Following her actions, Chase got into the drivers side, still smiling.

"So naked pictures?" He said "Tyring to do a little Vanessa Hudgens thing?"

"I just thought you'd like them." She smiled "And I'm not naked in all of them."

"Believe me, I like them."

The two just gave a small laugh before heading out to the restaurant.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase and Andie pulled up outside the rather expensive looking place, thinking they were the first ones there...but the were wrong. Outside stood Ben and Stephanie, Ben with his arm wrapped around another girl, kissing her cheek and whispering something into her ear. Now Andie didn't love Ben, she didn't even like him and of course she didn't want to be with him, but the fact that he cheated on her right in front of her made her feel worthless and horrible inside.

Chase saw the look on her face, and leant in whispering in her ear.

"You're 1000 times prettier than that girl."

"Thanks." Andie said with a genuine smile "Now stop trying to suck up to me."

He gave a chuckle and the two made their way over to their 'dates'. Stephanie smiled at the sight of 'her man', but her smile completely disappeared when she saw Andie by his side.

"Why's she with you?" She asked, giving Andie a dirty look

"Oh." Chase said, trying to think of something "I was driving over here and saw Andie walking. Thought I'd give her a ride."

"Aw that was so sweet of you." Stephanie said. She turned to Andie and gave her a fake smile "Isn't he the greatest?"

"Yeah..." She said "He is."

Chase smiled down to her, which obviously went unnoticed by Stephanie. Ben, shooing the girl that was attached ot his arm, made his way over to the three of them, giving Andie a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the butt. He chuckled as she moved uncomfortably, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey babe." He said "You look...different."

"Yeah." Andie relied "I got a dress. Missy helped me pick it out."

"...Doesn't suit you." He said

"I think she looks great." Chase said, cutting him off before he could continue "Plus it's what she likes man..."

"Yeah..." Ben said "But I'm the one that has to be seen with her."

He laughed again, slinging an arm around her shoulder, leading the rest into the restaurant. Chase wanted nothing more than to kick the living shit out of Ben and kiss Andie in front of everyone, but he didn't.

They were seated round a table by the window, and handed their menu's. Andie was looking through hers when Ben took it off of her.

"Go get us some drinks, will ya." He said, looking at his own menu.

Nodding, Andie got up from her seat.

"Here." Chase said, getting up too "I'll help."

Chase." Ben said "Leave her to do it. She can manage."

Chase just ignored Ben though, and he and Andie made their way to the bar. Around Chase, Andie was happy and confident, but around Ben she was quiet and let him walk all over her.

"How can you put up with that?" Chase asked her at the bar after giving their orders "Andie, you're worth so much more than that."

"I know." She said quietly "But I have you. That's all that matters."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The date was turning into a disaster. Ben had chosen Andie's meal for her, and once he had finished his, told her that she was finished too. Chase just sat back in disgust. Ben had been taking shots at her all night, making her feel like crap and not important. Chase could have sworn that he saw a silent tear roll down her cheek. His hatred for Ben was growing more and more with each passing second. After a while, Andie had enough of it.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said

"Oh me too." Stephanie said, getting up and following Andie.

This gave Chase a chance to talk to Ben.

"So what's the deal with you and Andie?" He asked "I mean you've been treating her like shit all night."

"No I've not." Ben said "I always treat Andie like this. She doesn't complain."

"But why?" Chase asked "I mean why do you cheat on her... and don't say you don't, cause I saw you with that girl outside."

"You wanna know why?" Ben said leaning forward "Because I need to get some ass. Andie doesn't put out at all. We've been dating for a couple of months and we still haven't had sex. It's getting a bit much."

"Maybe she's had bad experiences and is just being cautious" Chase stated

"Nope." Ben replied "She hasn't done it with anyone. She told me that she was waiting for the 'perfect guy'...but just you wait. I'll get to her first. I always do."

But Chase had stopped paying attention. Andie was a virgin when he met her? That means...she thought he was the perfect guy. She gave it up to him, which made Chase feel special. He smiled a little as Ben continued to ramble. But still, Chase paid no attention.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and fixed her hair, Stephanie doing the same. The blond turned to look at Andie, a hint of jealousy in her eyes. It was obvious that Andie was prettier, but the fact that she had natural beauty as well, was worse.

"Sooo..." Stephanie began "What did you get into MSA for?"

"Dancing." Andie replied "You?"

"Acting." Stephanie said with a cocky smile "I'm an amazing actress... I bet you're a good dancer, but no one is as good as my Chase."

"Yeah he is good." Andie said, washing her hands "How long have you guys been dating?"

"8 months." Stephanie said "I'm so lucky, cause every girl in the school wants him, and I have him... But I think tonight might be the night where we..."

"Have sex." Andie finished for her

"Yeah." Stephanie smiled "I mean I'm not a virgin, and I know Chase isn't, but I know it'll be great. He'll love it...I'll tell you about it if you want."

"No that's OK." Andie said "I don't need to know."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The three sat and talked for a little while, but quickly left, greeted by the cold night air. Andie who had forgot a jacket, shivered. Seeing this, Chase wrapped his around her shoulders. She smiled and thanked him. Stephanie, who was standing behind Andie, drew her daggers.

"Well I'm heading home you guys." Ben said, kissing Andie's cheek "You OK getting the bus babe?"

"I'll drop her off home." Chase said "It's dangerous out by yourself at this time."

"Fine." Ben said "Talk to you guys later."

And with that he was gone.

Chase got into his car, telling Andie to get into the front and Stephanie the back, much to Stephanie's disliking. The drove in silence for a while, until the came to a stop outside a beautiful white house.

"This is my house." Stephanie said

"Yeah." Chase said "That's why I'm dropping you off here."

"But Chase." Stephanie said "My parent are out of town and I was hoping that you would stay the night."

"Not tonight Steph." He said, seeing Andie look out her window "I'll see you at school though"

"Fine." She snapped, getting out of the car and slamming the door.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: I know, rubbish chapter, but It's 1:29am and I'm tired. lol. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**Also I just want everyone to know, that I have nothing against Vanessa Hudgens. That remark from Chase in this chapter didn't mean anything. I actually like her. Hope I dind't offend anyone ;o)**


	6. We're In Trouble Now

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys. And a shout out to Danyi who has helped me come up with an idea for this fic :o)**

**This Chapter is for Hayley (HCGurl) and Danyi.**

**Please check out my new fics_ 'Courage'_, '_Takes Two', 'Just Wanted You To Know' _and '_Hide And Seek'  
_………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie tossed and turned in bed, her stomach heaving. Opening her eyes, she looked over at the alarm clock. 3:40am. Groaning, Andie turned round to face Chase, who was lying on his stomach in a deep slumber. Snuggling in a little closer to him, Andie tried to get back to sleep, but was failing miserably. She sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, and rubbed her eyes.

Getting up from the bed, Andie made her way to the joining bathroom. She quietly closed the door, and splashed her face with cold water. Looking up into the mirror, Andie saw how pale she was, and as if on cue, she emptied her stomach contents into the toilet. Coughing a little, Andie stood and flush the toilet before rinsing her mouth out and heading back to bed. The food at the restaurant was nice, but she felt a little strange afterwards.

Andie crawled back into bed, resting her head on Chase's chest, who had turned round. She felt her eyes close, and sleep was about to take over her when the bedroom door opened slightly, light from the hall lighting up the room a little. Andie lifted her head to see Charlie standing at the door, holding a red 'Power Rangers' stuffed toy in his hands.

"Hey Charlie." Andie said quietly, sitting up "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Charlie said, wiping a little tear from his face, coming into the room more "Can I sleep in with you and Chase?"

"Sure baby."

Andie made room between her and Chase and lifted the covers, allowing Charlie in, who hit Chase while crawling. Chase's eye opened a little, seeing Charlie snuggle into Andie's side.

"Hey little man." He said with a croaky voice "What's wrong?"

"He had a bad dream." Andie said "I said he could sleep in with us."

"That's cool." Chase said, looking over at the little boy who had already fallen back asleep

He looked up at Andie, who was still really pale.

"You OK?" He asked quietly "You don't look very good."

"Just been a little sick." she said "I should be OK for school though"

"Alright babe...but if you need anything through the night, just wake me. OK?"

"Yeah. Night."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

When Andie awoke that morning though, she still felt awful. Getting up, she ran to the toilet, throwing up yet again. She sat on the floor, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears. She felt a little better now, but was feeling a little light headed still. She sat there for a few minutes, occasionally throwing up a little, until the sound of little feet padding across the floor made her look up.

"You OK Andie?" Charlie asked, looking down at his big sister.

"Yeah. I'm fine little man." She said with a small smile "Why don't you go and get ready for school. OK?"

"Aw do I have to go?" Charlie asked

"Yes" Andie said, standing up "C'mon"

She smiled as Charlie huffed, walking out of Chase's room towards his own. After finishing up in the bathroom, Andie made her way downstairs, where she was met by a fully clothed Chase who was cooking breakfast. He had been up for hours already, and looked like he had gotten a great nights sleep.

"Morning Sunshine." Chase said with a smile "You feeling any better?"

"I was sick again, but I'm feeling much better now." Andie said, tucking her hair back again

"Great." Chase said, putting her breakfast down in front of her "Eat up, we need to leave soon."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie managed to keep her breakfast down, and went upstairs to get ready. She came down wearing a long sleeved green v-neck top and a pair of jeans with her hair tied back. She and Chase piled into the car, waving to Charlie who was just getting onto the school bus. They drove in comfortable silence, occasionally changing the radio station. They were about 10 minutes from MSA when they stopped at a set of lights.

"I'm breaking up with Stephanie today." Chase said

Andie smiled happily, leaning over and giving him a kiss

"But don't worry." He continued "I won't mention your name. She seemed to be friendly with Ben last night, and I don't want her telling him."

"Thank you Chase."

They arrived at the school soon after, Andie feeling a little nauseous again, but she quickly shook it off and got out the car. It was really only the two of them that were there, but pretty soon more students arrived. When Chase saw Stephanie head into the school, he walked up to her, Andie watching from a distance

"Hey Steph" Chase said, his hands in his pockets "Can we talk?"

"Yes." She replied, still a bit pissed from the previous night "I just want to tell you that you were very stupid for not staying last night! Any guy would kill to be with me."

But Chase wasn't really listening to her ramble on at him.

"I'm breaking up with you." He blurted out.

"WHAT!?" Stephanie barked, looking slightly crazy "You? Break up with me?"

"We just don't have anything in common." Chase continued "And I think it would be best if we saw other people. Hope you understand."

Chase didn't receive and answer though, or her opinion. All he received was a painful slap across the face, causing him to groan a little.

"I hope that hurt!" Stephanie yelled "So all this stuff about some girl always on your mind...that wasn't me that you were talking about!?"

"No." Chase said, rubbing his jaw "But I hope we can still be friends."

"You wish." Stephanie said, walking away from him, but stopping to face him once more "Oh my gosh! You're gay! That's the only reason you would never want to be with someone like me."

Chase just rolled his eyes and walked away. He was actually relieved that Stephanie didn't want to remain friends, because he just couldn't stand her. When Stephanie walked away into the school, Chase made his way over to Andie, still rubbing his throbbing jaw. She smirked, trying to hold back a laugh when she saw him.

"Shut up." Chase said with a smirk

"Sorry." Andie said, finally laughing "I just can't picture you being gay."

"That's because you've seen me naked too many times." He said with a smirk "I have a straight guys body."

"Whatever." Andie said smirking

The two continued to joke around until Moose arrived.

"Hey Moose." Andie said, doing their little handshake

"Hey. How you guys today." He asked, very cheerful

"Tired." Andie stated "Chase and I went on a double date with Stephanie and my boyfriend Ben last night, and I've been feeling sick since I got home."

"Sophie's sick too." Moose said "I think there's something going around."

"Well Chase did make me feel better however." Andie continued with a smirk "He just broke up with Stephanie, got slapped in the face and was called gay."

Moose laughed as Chase glared playfully at his secret girlfriend.

"I can't picture him gay though." Andie said

"I could." Moose said with a chuckle

"WHAT!?" Cried Chase "Really!?"

"Yeah" Moose continued "There's this guy on YouTube who makes funny videos..._PunchRobert_...anyway, he act's so gay in a lot of them, and he looks a lot like you."

"Oh I know who you're talking about!" Andie said "That Robert Hoffman dude. The one that does Urban Ninja! Yeah Chase, he does look like you, and he plays gay a lot...the only difference though is...he's so much cuter than you."

"Oh thank you." Chase muttered, causing Andie and Moose to laugh.

Moose watched as his two friend began to have a friendly banter, and he couldn't help but see a little spark between them.

"You guys should date." He finally blurted out, causing the two to look at him "You should!"

"No..." Andie said, trying hard not to give anything away "I have a boyfriend...We...we're just friends. Right Chase?"

"Yeah...just friends." He replied.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The school day flew in, and pretty soon it was time to leave. Chase and Andie sat in the car, Andie holding her head in her hand. She was feeling sick again, and was pretty sure it was due to the horrible meal she had eaten the night before. Chase just looked over at her, sighing a little.

"Let's stop at the drug store a second." Chase said, pulling up outside it "Get you some pain killers."

"OK

They both got out the car and entered the store. Chase went up to the counter, and asked for the pain killers, while Andie looked around. She wrapped her arms around herself, walking up and down some isles. She stopped at the hair section, grabbing some hair ties and a new brush. She made her way over ot the 'girly' section, picking herself up some tampons. She was about to head up to the counter when something caught her eye. A pregnancy test. Looking around, and making sure Chase's back was turned, she grabbed one. What was the harm? She wasn't pregnant... the test would just prove it.

She stuffed it under her other items, picking up some vitamins and shampoo. Chase made his way over to her with the pain killers, asking if she was ready to go. Telling Chase she would only be a minute, Andie made her way to the counter, Chase waiting outside by the car. She dropped her purchases on the counter, looking back at Chase to make sure he didn't see the pregnancy test. The woman behind the counter noticed Andie's discomfort about the test, and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry." She said, causing Andie's head to snap up "No one will think any less of you if they see this."

"Thanks." Andie said with a smile "It's just...I don't want my boyfriend seeing, cause knowing him he'll jump to conclusions and start picking out baby names before I even take the test."

The lady chuckled, scanning and placing everything in a bag.

"OK, that will be 10 dollers"

Andie fished around in her purse and handed the friendly lady the money, taking the bag from her hand.

"Good luck." She said

"Thanks."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie sat in the bathroom once getting home. The door was locked, and Chase was busy looking up Robert Hoffman's YouTube videos on his lap top. She sat on the edge of the bath, holding the box in her hand. Why was she so nervous? She already knew that she wasn't having a baby. Taking a deep breath, Andie opened the box and took out the little white stick, throwing the box in the trash.

"It's now or never." she mumbled to her self

The test sat on the edge of the sink, while Andie paced up and down the bathroom, biting her thumb nail. She looked down at her watch. 1 minute to go. Sighing, Andie stretched her arms out in front of her, thinking what life would be like if she was pregnant. Would Chase leave her? What would happen when Ben found out? Rubbing her temples, Andie took a deep breath. It was time. She turned round and picked up the stick.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase sat at his laptop, laughing away at the _PunchRobert_ videos. He wiped a tear away from his eye, trying hard to stop his laughter when he heard the bathroom door open and Andie walk out. Without turning round, he motioned for him to come watch the videos too.

"This guy's hilarious." He said in between laughs "But he is _not _cuter than me."

But Andie didn't say anything. Chase turned round, to see her slowly walk towards him a little shaken. His laughs stopped when he saw the stick in her hand. Andie placed the pregnancy test down in front of him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"We're in trouble now." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

But all Chase could concentrate on was the little blue plus sign staring back at him.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So what did you think? Please R&R, and sorry, but I just had to throw in the 'PunchRobert' thing. Hope you enjoyed it :o)**


	7. 12 weeks

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Glad you enjoyed it ;o)**

**Also, if you fancy something very different, and full of drama and angst, please check out my new fic 'Who Knew'  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie ran her finger through her hair, grabbing handfuls of it out of frustration and fear. All Chase could do was look between her and the stick, every so often glancing down at her stomach. He ran his hand over his face. He couldn't believe this. They hadn't always been careful...actually, they were very rarely 'careful', but these type of things always happened to someone else. Not you. Standing up, Chase paced a little, hoping that if he did it might magically change the plus sign to a negative. Andie stood and watched him, her tears beginning to fall.

"Chase." She choked out "Please say something."

But he couldn't say anything. He was going to be a father! A father to his friends, girlfriends baby. Things were so screwed up. Both Chase and Andie had talked about slowing things down just before Sarah passed...but they never did, and now the were paying the consequences. Andie moved closer to Chase, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look into her chocolate eyes.

"Please Chase." She begged "Please say something."

"Y-you're pregnant?" He finally whispered

He watched as Andie took a seat on the bed. Her arms wrapped themselves round her body in a defensive manner, and for a slight second, Chase wondered if she thought he would hurt her...hurt her like Ben would. She wiped away a tear, and Chase came to sit in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"What are we going to do?" Andie asked, more tears falling "How do we keep this a secret?"

Chase shook his head. He had no idea.

"Do...do you wanna keep it or..." He couldn't finish the sentence

Andie looked up at him, then down at her stomach. Does she stay pregnant, try and hide it from Ben and the rest of the world...or does she go to a clinic and have an abortion...get rid of the baby before anything could happen. Andie put her hands on her stomach, almost being able to feel the presence of her child. She blinked back her tears before looking up and meeting Chase's eyes.

"Chase..." She began "I can't...I can't have an abortion...I can't do it, but if I don't Ben will find out! He'll find out and we could end up hurt...you could end up hurt. What are we going to do!?"

She was starting to panic. Her breathing was becoming ragged and she was close to hysterics. Chase did the only thing he could. He pulled her in for a hug. She clung to his shirt tightly, almost as if he was about to disappear. Loud sobs filled the room, and Chase could feel his own tears begin to form. How could they have been so careless!

He rubbed her back soothingly, hoping that it would calm her, and it did...but that did solve the problem that was growing in his girlfriends stomach. Sniffing, Andie pulled back. Her eyes were puffy, swollen and bloodshot.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed "I'm sorry I got you into this... If I had just stayed where I was that night I met you...none of this would be happening and we wouldn't have to worry"

"Hey." He said "This is as much my fault as it is yours. I didn't start living until you came into my life Andie, so don't you ever say that you shouldn't have come up to me. You're the best thing in my life and I love you...I promise you we'll get through this... OK?"

She nodded, pulling him back for another hug. She felt safe in his arms, and his steady heartbeat calmed her.

"What do we do now?" she asked quietly, looking up at him "Where do we go from here?"

"First we get you to the doctors" Chase began "Find out how far along you are and hopefully that will give us an indication of how long we can hide it...we'll figure something out during that time...there's just one thing though..."

"What?" Andie asked

"I know you said you're having the baby...but are we keeping it?"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

It was a few hours later when Blake got home, and it was already starting to get dark outside. Charlie was staying at a friends house for dinner that night, so it gave the adults some time to talk. Chase and Andie sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. They had spent the last few hours talking about what was going to happen, and formed a plan on what they were going to do.

Blake entered the room cheerfully. He poured himself a cup of the fresh coffee, hoping that one of the two teens would ask him about his mood. Truth was, he met a woman while getting groceries, and she gave him his number! Nothing could bring him down.

"So..." He began"What's wrong with you, two. You're acting like someones just died."

"They might as well have." Andie mumbled, looking down at her coffee.

"Why?" Blake asked with concern "What's going on?"

"...She's pregnant." Chase said, looking up at his brother "...Blake, there's something that we need to tell you...Andie and I, were both with someone else when we met... we decided to continue to see each other though... I broke up with my girlfriend, but Andie can't break up with hers..."

"Why not?" Blake asked quietly, unable to believe everything he was hearing

"...Because he hits me..." Andie stated, barely audible "I don't want to be with him, and if he finds out about the baby, I'm done for...and so is Chase."

"So what are you going to do?" Blake asked, taking a seat at the table too.

Chase looked over at Andie, who indicated for him to continue.

"We're going to have the baby...but when Andie starts to show, shes going to go and live with her Aunt Alice in Texas...and there she'll put the baby up for adoption." Chase looked over at Andie, who he could tell didn't really want to go "She'll come back when everythings over."

"What will you tell your boyfriend?" Blake asked

"I'm going to tell him that my Aunt is sick, and I'm the only family she has, so I'm going to stay with her for a while." She stated, but soon her eyes went wide "Oh my gosh! Charlie...what will happen to him? I can't let him know what's going on."

"Don't worry." Blake said in a calming voice "We'll keep Charlie here...I'm guessing Chase, you're not going to Texas."

"He wants to..." Andie began "But I told him that there's too much going on over here the now that he needs to concentrate on."

"Andie's going to write to us, call and email..." Chase said quietly, looking back down at his coffee

Blake was quiet for a while, wondering if he should say what he was thinking. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth.

"Have you guys thought about...the 'other' option?" Blake asked, referring to an abortion.

"Yeah..." Andie began "I can't do it...This baby's growing inside me and I just don't think I could stop that."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The next morning, Chase and Andie sat in the doctors office. Andie looked around herself, seeing all the other pregnant women. She scoped the room some more, and noticed some little children sit at one of the tables playing. Her heart melted at how cute and peaceful the looked. She looked down at her own stomach, and although there wasn't a bump...she could see that the baby was there.

Chase saw that she was nervous...and to be honest, so was he. He took her hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze. There was a young woman sitting across from them, who must have been about 7 months. Her mother was sitting next to her, who seemed to be in her late 40's, and she just sat staring at Chase and Andie, giving them a dirty look. It was because they were there about the baby at such a young age. The two teens continued to sit there for about half an hour before Andie was called.

"Do you want me to come in?" Chase asked

"Yeah." Andie croaked out.

The two walked through to the room, Andie lying down on the bed like she was asked. The doctor seemed nice enough. She was in her mid 30's, had shoulder length red hair and was quite tall.

"OK...Miss West..." She looked down at Andie and smiled "You want to know how far along you are?"

"Yeah." Andie replied "We can't actually say when the baby could have been conceived."

Andie tried to chuckle a little. The doctor smiled, and got out some jelly.

"So I'm guessing an active sex life." She said with a smile "That's OK, we'll find out today."

Andie smiled gratefully as the doctor rolled up her shirt and put the cold blue jelly on her stomach. She shivered slightly when it hit her skin, but Chase took hold of her hand as they watched the little screen in front of them. Pretty soon the image of the foetus appeared on the screen. It didn't look like a baby, more like a small egg, but the doctor seemed to know what she was doing. After looking at the foetus for a while, the Doctor wiped the jelly from Andie's stomach, letting the seventeen year old sit up.

"Well..." The doctor began "You're 12 weeks along..."

"What!?" Andie asked in disbelief "I'm 3 months!? Where's my bump?"

The doctor chuckled a little, and stood up, followed by Andie and Chase.

"If you turn to the side, and look in the mirror there." She said, pointing to the mirror on the wall "You can see that there is a tiny bump... you should really see a difference over the next couple of weeks."

Andie looked in the mirror at her stomach side on, and she saw that the doctor was right. It wasn't very noticeable, and people who looked couldn't tell that she was pregnant. They would just think that she put on a couple of pounds. Andie turned to look at the friendly doctor.

"Couple of weeks?" She asked "You mean people will start seeing I'm pregnant really soon?"

"Yep." The doctor replied "probably in the next week and a half."

Andie turned and looked at Chase with sad eyes. This was happening all to fast.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie was curled up on the bed, holding her knees tight to her chest. She hadn't stopped crying since they left the Doctors office 2 hours ago. Chase came and sat next to her, pulling her in tightly. She clutched onto him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He soothingly rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"This is crap." She mumbled through her tears "I'm going to have to leave in a week."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm going to have to spend six months away from you." she continued

"Hey..." He said softly "I'm not going anywhere...I'll be right here when you get back...OK?"

She nodded, but still found it hard to go six months without seeing Chase. He didn't want to think about it either, because he knew those six months would be hell. But six months apart sounded a lot better than forever, because if she stayed, and Ben found out...it would be.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: Short Chapter, I know. But Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks ;o)**


	8. I'll Be Waiting

**A/N: Hi guys. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. Really means a lot :o)**

**This Chapter is based on the 'I'll Be Waiting' by Lenny Kravitz. Cause It's a great song, and it sorta fits**

**Also, please check out my new fic 'Your Guardian Angel'  
………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

That week couldn't have gone in any faster, and before Chase and Andie knew it, it was the day before she left for Texas. Andie's Aunt Alice was called up earlier on. She wasn't very happy about the pregnancy, but she agreed to let Andie stay there. Until everything was over. Charlie was upset at first about Andie leaving. He didn't know about the baby, because if he did he would beg Andie and Chase to keep it, and in the end they probably would. He was happy to hear however that Andie would be back soon, and that Chase and Blake were going to look after him.

Chase on the other hand wasn't taking things well at all. He sat at the lunch table, waiting for the day to pass so he could go home and be with Andie one last time before she left. She had spent the day at the house double checking that everything was done. Chase sat with his head in his hand, moving food around his plate with his fork. He sat like that for so long, that he didn't even realise the bell had rang.

When the courtyard had cleared out, Chase sighed and pushed his plate to the side. He ran his hand over his face, no intention in getting up and heading to class anytime soon. All he could think about was living without Andie for six months. Half a year! It wasn't until a certain curly haired boy sat down opposite him that snapped him out of his daze. Looking up, he saw Moose give him a small smile.

"Moose?" He questioned "What are you doing here? You should be in class."

"I could say the same thing to you..." He said with a light chuckle, but Chase didn't smile at all "...did...did you and Andie have a fight or something?"

Chase gave Moose a puzzled look. Did he know something?

"No...why would we?" He smirked nervously

Moose sighed, crossing his arms on the table.

"I know about you guys Chase." He finally said "I have for a while... I found out when Andie had just started the school. We were all sitting round this table talking, and you were acting really strange..."

Chase remembered that day too. It was the day Sarah had died. Andie was teasing him under the table, and he thinking he would get his own back, tickled her behind the knee, only for her to jump and kick his most precious area. Chase slowly nodded for Moose to continue.

"...When the two of you got up to leave, I followed because you had left your bags there." He said "I was walking through the crowd with them, and got a surprise when I saw you pull her into the storage closet... I sort of put two and two together..."

Chase sighed a little and rubbed his forehead.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew?" He finally asked "...did you tell anyone?"

"No..." Moose began "It wasn't my place to, and I tried hinting that I sort of knew something...like last week when I told you guys that you should get together..."

Chase remembered that day as if it had just happened. It was the day when Andie and he had found out that they were becoming parents. Chase's face fell slightly. But now that Moose knew, he could confide in him.

"Well..." He began nervously "We got a big surprise that day...now Moose you can't tell anyone OK..." Moose nodded "... But when Andie and I got home, she took a pregnancy test...it came back positive..."

Moose smiled brightly.

"That's great!" But his smile faded when Chase didn't return it "Isn't it? You don't look very happy."

"What I tell you doesn't get repeated to anyone..." Chase stated "Even the rest of the Crew... When Andie and I hooked up, we were already seeing other people. Now I broke up with Stephanie, but she can't break up with her boyfriend."

"Why not?" Moose asked, a little confused "Does she love him too?"

"She can't stand him..." Chase began "But the reason is... he hits her...and he's my old friend Ben. Remember he used to go here?"

Moose's eyes went wide as he gasped.

"Ben!" He cried "She's dating the same Ben that we know!? The same Ben that was your best friend!?"

Chase nodded, causing Moose to sit back in shock.

"I can see why this is going to be a problem." He said "What are you guys gonna do? Is she having an abortion?"

"No." Chase said quietly, shaking his head "She said she can't do it, and I'm happy about that... I mean...I'm just turning 18...I can't be a father especially to my friends girlfriend's baby... but someone else can"

"So she's putting it up for adoption..." Moose stated "But how are you going to hide the pregnancy from Ben?"  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase sat for the next half hour telling Moose His and Andie's plan, which he even found difficult. After telling his friend, he sat in silence, staring down at the table, waiting for a response from Moose. The curly haired boy took of his hat, running his fingers through his curls. He sighed, fond it hard to believe that Chase and Andie could manage with that.

"Chase..." Moose began "Why don't you go home and see her...I'll cover for you."

"Thanks man." Chase said with a smile, standing up "You're a good friend."

So Chase, unnoticed by all members of staff, made his way to the front of the school and got into his large black car. He still found it hard to believe that Moose knew all that time, but in a way he couldn't believe that he thought his friend would be clueless... as Moose put it, he knows everything about everyone. As Chase was driving down the street, stopping at a set of lights, he looked around and something caught his eye. Instead of going straight ahead, Chase turned, parking outside a small shop.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie stood with her arms crossed over her stomach, looking around the room. It seemed so empty now. She turned to look at most of her stuff packed up in boxes and suitcases. Feeling tears burn her eyes, Andie headed into the bathroom. She was feeling sick again, and had been throwing up most of the week. She stayed in there for a couple of minutes, until she heard the front door open and close, and Chase walk upstairs to the room. When she came out of the bathroom, he was standing looking around. He too felt the emptiness.

"Wow." He whispered "I guess you're...all packed."

"Yeah." Andie said quietly, coming to stand next to him "My flight leaves at 9 tomorrow morning."

"That early." Chase questioned

All Andie did was nod, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest. Chase enveloped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head as he felt her silent tears soak his t-shirt. She gave a little sniff, wiping her eyes and looked up at him, trying to smile.

"It's my last day here." She said "I'm not going to waste it moping. Lets do something."

"Well what do you want to do?" Chase asked with a smile "Name it. Anything you want."

"Come with me..." Andie said, leading him out the room "I know a place."

The two walked for a while, enjoying each others company. They soon came to a lake, that had a large willow tree next to it. It was very peaceful and there was not a soul in sight. Andie sat down under the tree, Chase joining her. They leaned against the hard trunk, Chase pulling Andie in close. She sighed in content as the sky turned lovely shades of orange and pink. He didn't really want to break the comfortable silence, but he had to tell Andie about Moose before she left.

"Babe" He said softly

"Yeah." She responded, looking up at his big brown eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you, but when I do...don't freak out...OK?"

"OK." Andie said, sitting up a little "What is it?"

"Moose knows about us." He said softly "But don't worry, he hasn't told anyone and he promised that no one else would find out. So we don't need to worry."

"How did he find out!?" Andie asked, slightly panicked "Is he sure that no one else knows?"

"No one else knows, and he saw me push you into that closet at school..." Chase said "We really don't have to worry. OK."

"...OK." Andie said softly

She sat back down, but not before Chase had reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He held it out to her, much to her surprise.

"What's this?" She asked with a smile, taking the box

"Just a little something I thought you should have." Chase replied, smiling too "I saw it and thought you'd like it."

Andie opened the box, gasping at what she saw. Looking up at Chase, a silent tear ran down her cheek. She leaned in a kissed, him, taking the beautiful rose gold locket that was in the box, out.

"This is so beautiful." She said as he clasped it round her neck.

She held the heart shaped pendant, amazed at it's beauty. She had never seen pink gold in her life, but she loved it. It wasn't all rose gold though, in the centre there was a white gold heart, that had a little heart engraved on it, along with a simple floral pattern. She turned to Chase, who was smiling at her.

"Open it." He said

She did so, smiling as she saw a picture of them together inside. She closed it and turned back to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered "Now you'll always be with me."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

The drive to the airport had been silent. Andie looked out her window, silent tears falling as she played with the locket round her neck. Once arriving at the airport, Chase helped Andie with her bags. They waited for about an hour in the seats, watching family after family greet a loved one who was walking through the gates. Taking hold of Chase's hand, Andie lay her head on his shoulder. She placed her other hand on her belly, which had gotten a little bigger.

"Promise me you'll be here when I get back." She whispered, tears falling

"I promise." Chase said, his own voice cracking.

Both teens tried to hold back their tears when Andie's flight was called for boarding. Standing up, and walking over to the gate, Andie turned to Chase, her eyes red and swollen, fresh tears falling. She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You have to go babe." Chase said, a tear falling

She pulled back a little, kissing him.

"I love you." Chase said

"I love you too." Andie choked out.

She pulled back a bit more, taking his hand in hers.

"I love you so much." She whispered once more

Reluctantly, the broke apart, Andie picking up her carry-ons and heading towards the gate. She handed the lady her ticket, turning back to look at Chase once more with sad eyes, before turning round and walking down the long hall until she was out of sight. Sighing, Chase clasped the back of his hand at the back of his head. He waited a while, watching the plane take off and fly high into the sky.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**By the way, in my opinion, the locket is stunning. If you want to see it the link to the picture is in my profile. You should check it out :o)**


	9. Andie, Briana and the Bitch!

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks for all the kind reviews. Sorry about the delay, life has been really hectic. **

**I also want to thank you for reading and reviewing my new one-shot 'Chase and the lipgloss'. I know the beginning was a bit like the 'Push' video. That's what I was going for :o)**

**Please check it out if you haven't :o)  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Andie's plane landed, and she walked out into the airport, she was greeted by her Aunt Alice, who looked less than amused. Trying to give a small smile, Andie headed over to where her Aunt was. She wasn't a tall woman, a little shorter than Andie, had straight brown hair that fell just above her shoulders, and a lot of the time it looked like she was incapable of smiling...just like now, when she refused to return her nieces smile. Andie stopped by Aunt Alice, who gave her a small hug before taking the 17 year olds bags. In silence, the two moved their way through the crowd of people towards the main entrance of the airport. It took Alice a minute or two to locate her car, but soon she and Andie were buckled up and heading to Alice's small house.

"So how was your flight?" Alice asked quietly, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her

"It was... OK." Andie said, still very upset about leaving her home "I'm a bit tired and feeling sick."

"You will be." responded her Aunt "I just...I can't believe you got yourself into this type of situation Andie...I thought you were better than that."

Andie turned to look at her Aunt. The teen had told her everything the previous week, including everything about Ben and how she was living with his best friend. She could feel tears of anger burn her eyes as her Aunt continued to rant on about how careless she had been and how she was underage. Andie tried to block her out, but she was finding it difficult. They came to a stop at a set of lights, and Alice was _still _going on about the pregnancy. Andie snapped.

"Look!" She cried, causing her Aunt to quieten down "I didn't ask for this! I asked for your help!" She felt her tears begin to fall "Do you really think I wanted to get pregnant? Do you really think that I want my 'boyfriend' to...to hit me!?"

More tears began to fall. Andie covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed, her whole body shaking. Alice looked at her with sad eyes, took off her seat belt and moved over to her niece, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry dear." She said quietly "I shouldn't have said anything." Andie sat up, a little calmer and wiped her tears from her face "I'll help you dear" Alice continued "I actually got you enrolled at the local high school. There's another two girls there who are also pregnant. This way you can finish your studies."

"Thank you." Andie said as Alice moved back over to the wheel and began to drive again "I also have to get in contact with some adoption agencies. I want to just be able to give the baby over when...when I have it"

"I...I've already been on the phone for you. A few adoption agencies want to talk to you and then you can just concentrate on choosing a good family...Chase is the father...is that right?"

"Yeah." Andie said softly "He...he agrees with the adoption. Neither of us want to have the baby aborted."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase lay on his bed, resting his head on one of his arms. He was waiting for his phone to ring. Andie had promised that she would call him after she had unpacked and everything. Turning to look at the clock on his night stand, Chase sighed. 9:30pm. She should have called by now. Sitting up, Chase picked up his phone and began to search through his contacts, until he came to _Sunshine. _He dialed the number, and waited for what felt like forever until he heard her sexy raspy voice. His favorite sound in the whole world.

_"Hello" _He heard her say

"Hey Babe." Chase said softly, sitting back a bit and getting comfy "How was your flight."

_"Chase!?" _He could hear the excitement and happiness in her voice _"Oh my gosh...I'm already missing you...the flight was horrible, I was throwing up the whole way."_

"I miss you too." Chase replied "Are you feeling better now? What's your Aunt said?"

_"She wasn't happy at first. And we got into a little argument, but we've had a talk and she's going to do anything she can to help. She's even got me enrolled in a public school, so I can finish my courses."_

"That's great!" Chase said with a smile, getting up from his bed and walking around the room a little

_"Aunt Alice has been in touch with some adoption agencies... I was only here for about an hour before one called me, saying that they would like to meet me. I've to go to meet them next week, and I start school tomorrow."_

"That's..." Chase didn't know what to say "That's...great...you'll be able to choose a family a lot quicker now...maybe spend some time with them, and tomorrow! You've only just arrived."

_"I know...Chase..."_ Andie said quietly_ "Please tell me the truth...are we making a mistake by putting this child up for adoption...especially so far away from we live?"_

Chase was silent. He honestly had no idea what to tell her. Were they making a mistake? Were they supposed to keep their baby? Raise it themselves...be a family. If they did, it might be the best thing that they had done...but if they didn't, and their baby was adopted, that could also be for the best. Chase had never had to make such a difficult decision in all his life.

_"Chase...You still there?" _Andie's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He replied, he sighed and sat back down on the bed "Andie...I don't know what to tell you...because I don't know what the right answer is."

_"...What if the right answer is what you think you might want?"  
_**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie tried to hide her bump as much as possible as she moved through her new school. She received some looks from fellow students for two reasons. 1, because she was the new kid and 2, because she was pregnant. She came to a stop by a locker, looking down at the number that was written on a piece of paper and matching it to the locker in front of her. Stuffing the paper into her pocket, Andie entered her combo and tried to open her locker, only for it to stick. Grumbling, she tried to open it again, but still, it didn't open.

She tried it several times, until someone came up behind her and knocked on it, just like Moose had done on her first day at MSA. For a second she actually did think it was Moose. Opening her locker successfully, Andie turned to the boy how had helped her. He was the complete opposite of Moose. Very tall, maybe even taller than Chase, well built, and came off as one of the popular people. He had black hair and green eyes and was quite good looking.

"Thanks." Andie said, putting her bag in the locker.

"No problem." He said, his accent ringing in her ears "I'm guessing you're the new girl."

"That would be me." Andie said with a smile "But I'm only going to be here for six months...I'm Andie."

"Scott." The knocked fists, both making their way down the hall "So, where you from?"

"Maryland Baltimore." Andie replied, trying not to focus on all the eyes that were starring at her, but at the same time trying to scan the crowd to see if she could see the other pregnant girls that her Aunt told her about.

"Cool..." Scott said "If you don't mind me asking...why are you only here for six months?"

Andie tried to chuckle a little. Had he really not noticed or was he just being polite.

"Because in six months I'm going to be a mommy as you can see." She said, pointing to her stomach with, laughing slightly "I'm only here to try and find a good adoption agency."

"Oh. I understand."

Andie nodded. She didn't exactly lie to Scott, she just didn't tell him everything. I mean she did just meet him. It wasn't as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"So what about your boyfriend?" Scott brought up "Is he here with you?"

"No..." Andie said sadly "He's back in Baltimore. He wants to be here, but he's got too much to worry about back home. I forced him to stay, and because he loves me _so _much, he listened."

Andie gave a cheeky smile, causing Scott to laugh.

"Type of guy that does anything for you?" He questioned

"Of course!" Andie sad jokingly "Those are the best type of boyfriends."

Both laughed as they entered down another hallway, Andie receiving even more looks.

"So...who are the other two pregnant girls?" Andie asked, hoping that Scott would know.

"Well, there's Amanda...she's...probably not someone you want to be friends with and is 5 months along, and then there's Briana. She is one of the nicest people you could ever meet. You should try and make friends with her when you meet her in the young mothers class, which I'm assuming you will be going to at some point."

"I have it every day." Andie said, looking at her time table "I actually have it next...How far along is Briana?"

"About 3 months too." Scott answered "You'll both be due round about the same time."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Andie asked out of curiosity "I mean you've answered every question I've thrown at you."

Scott laughed a little, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking at the ground for a second.

"I don't have a lot of guy friends." He said "I hang out with Briana a lot. She's like my best friend."

"Why don't you have a lot of guy friends." Andie asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow "You come across as being very popular."

"I'm not." He answered "I mean I'm well liked, and I'm a nice guy. I get on with all the girls and very few guys, basically because...I'm openly gay and a lot of people didn't take to kindly to it when I came out. Because I'm captain of the football team _and _basket ball team, everyone expected me to be a bit of a..."

"Player?" Andie question, only for Scott to nod and chuckle slightly "Well you have me as a friend too Scott, because you have been really nice to me so far."

"Thanks Andie."

The two stopped in the hall when the bell rang, Andie pulling out her time table to see what room her 'Young Mothers' class was in. It was on the second floor, room 6. Turning to Scott, who seemed to be waiting on her, Andie gave him a little smile.

"You don;t mind showing me where my class is, do you?" Andie asked with a little smile "I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah sure." Scott replied "I'm at Art, which is on the same floor. I'll take you."

The two continued to walk up the stairs towards room six, keeping a friendly conversation flowing. They soon came to a stop outside the room, Scott giving Andie a friendly smile and telling her that he would meet her there after class.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie entered the small room to find the two girls and their teacher sitting looking rather bored. One girl sat in the back, playing with her phone and occasionally looking through her iPod. She had long blond hair, brown eyes and seemed to have a rather large bump. Quite frankly she looked fake all over. Big boobs, even though they would be big from being pregnant, heavy make-up and long fake nails. What made Andie rather confused though was the fact that she wore a tight revealing pink top that showed off her stomach and a skirt that fell just above the knee. Being heavily pregnant made Andie think she would want to cover up a little more. That must be Amanda.

The girl that was sitting nearer the front seemed a lot more friendly and approachable. She wasn't that big looking, about the same as Andie. Had brown hair about the same length as her own and brown/green eyes. Now she looked a lot different than the other girl. She wore deep blue jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt, which wasn't to tight, but didn't make her look frumpy either. When Andie entered the class, handing the teacher her information, the girl smiled to her, waving for her to come over. There was no doubt about it that this was Briana. Smiling, Andie walked over and took a seat next to her, dropping her bag at her feet.

"Girls, I have to go and get some stuff photocopied." The rather old looking teach said "I'll be about 15 minutes."

The teacher got up and left, shutting the door behind her.

"You're the new girl" Briana stated "I'm Briana."

"Andie." Replied the dancer with a smile "Is it always this..."

"Boring?" Briana questioned "Yeah. We're supposed to be getting prepared for childbirth, but since I've been pregnant I've not learned one thing, apart from the fact that its supposed to hurt like hell, but that isn't anything new to me."

Andie laughed, pulling out her phone when she received a text. Flipping open her sidekick she began to read. It was from Chase, _Boy Band _as she had him listed.

_Hey Babe. Have a good day. You need anything, just call and I promise I'll be on the next flight out - Chase xxx_

Smiling, Andie shut her phone.

"My boyfriend." She said to Briana, who had been giving her a questioning look "He's in Baltimore just now."

"Aw." Briana said "That's quite far. You have a picture of him?"

"Yeah." Flipping her phone open again, Andie flicked through her photo's until she found one of her and Chase together.

She turned the phone round to show Briana, who's eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Whoa!" She said "If you don't mind me saying, He's like SUPER HOTT!"

Andie laughed at the girls reaction.

"I know." She said, looking at the picture "I met him totally by chance at a club one night. We just sort of clicked."

"What's his name?"

"Chase Collins." Andie replied "What about you?"

"Oh." Briana said "My boyfriend travels a lot. I'm too scared to tell him about the baby...so he doesn't know yet."

"That's a shame."

"Don't give her any sympathy." Came a catty remark from the back of the room.

Both Andie and Briana turned round to find Amanda standing up and walking towards them. She wasn't very tall, but taller than the other two girls.

"You think you have it bad." Amanda continued "My boyfriend dumped me when he found out."

"That's because it isn't even your ex's baby!" Briana said "It's his brothers! No wonder he dumped your ass!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, sitting on the table to look at the picture of Chase on Andie's phone She smiled a little, sitting up a bit straighter, showing her interest.

"Me like." She said slyly "I got dibs when he breaks up with you."

"What makes you think he'll break up with me?" Andie asked, putting her phone away and focusing all of her attention on Amanda

"Please." Amanda said "Why would he stay with you when he could have someone like me?"

"Aww." Andie said with a fake smile "That must seem really sweet in your head, but I'm afraid that Chase's type isn't 'bitch'."

Briana tried to hold back a laugh at Amanda's expression. It had changed from horny to cocky to shocked in a matter of two seconds. Standing up, Amanda drew Andie, who was still giving a fake smile, a dirty look. Huffing she walked back up to her seat, Briana finally laughing when she saw the blond put both headphones of her iPod in her ears, turning the music up full blast. She turned to face Andie with an amazed look.

"You do realise that you just stood up to the most popular girl in school?" She asked

"Hey!" Andie said innocently "When it comes to my man I'm very protective."

Both girls laughed, glancing over at Amanda, who was looking very pissed off.

"I can tell you one thing though." Briana said, gaining Andie's attention.

"What?"

"She's going to get you back for that."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? For once I'm actually quite happy with this chapter. lol. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	10. How Do You Know?

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. Means a lot**

**Just want to say a few things. Again, thanks for all the reviews for my last one-shot 'Chase and the lipgloss'. I'm currently in the middle of writing the sequel to 'Just Friends?', but it's only a one-shot on the wedding. I'm stuck for a name though, so if anyone can help me, I'll name a character after you. I have had an idea for 'I Remember', so if someone wants to hear my idea and tell me what they think, that would be great. Lastly, I'm debating on whether or not to delete 'Takes Two' and maybe re-post it later, simply because I can't see it heading anywhere just now. Tell me what you think. Thanks :o)  
****………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Andie and Briana continued to talk throughout the period, receiving glares from Amanda every so often, who they could tell was busy trying to plot 'revenge' on Andie. But the beautiful dancer wasn't worried at all. The worst that Amanda could do probably was tell her that her lip gloss didn't match her skin tone. When the bell rang, the popular girl stormed out of the class room, banging against Scott who was waiting for Andie and Briana. The two just laughed at how annoyed she had gotten, and Scott did too once Briana had filled him in on what had happened.

The three friends made their way down the hall towards their next class, which thankfully, they all had together. English. Walking into the class, the few pupils that were there turned to stare at them, much to Briana's annoyance. Throwing her bag on the table at the back, she turned to face them with hands on her hips. Scott just motioned for Andie to sit down as his best friend walked over to the group of students.

"What?" She asked sternly "Yes. We're pregnant. Yes Andie's new here. Now will you do us a favour and stop staring! Man, we have practically the same conversation every day."

The students went silent and turned to face in the other direction as Briana made her way back over to the others. She took a seat, giving Andie a small smile before pulling out a pen and some paper from her bag, acting like nothing had happened.

"So..." Scott began "Andie, do you like the school?"

"It's OK." She said "No offense, but I prefer my own. It's a performing arts school."

"Wow!" Briana said with excitement "What do you do? Any cute boys?"

Andie laughed at the two of them, shaking her head slightly

"I do dancing." She answered "And of course there's cute boys. My man goes there...and Briana don't you _have _a boyfriend?"

Briana smiled a little and blushed.

"I was asking for Scott!" She cried "I would never cheat on anyone."

"It's true." Scott said "Since we've been friends that's what she's always told me."

The three didn't really do much work that lesson...or any other lesson for that matter, and pretty soon Andie found out it was time for lunch. After getting her food, Briana and Scott led her out of the cafeteria and into a small room, where they found Amanda with one of her friends. Giving the pretty brunette a questioning look, Andie sat down at one of the tables.

"Teachers think that it's to 'risky' to let us eat out there with everyone else." Briana filled in "We might get hurt."

"OK." Andie said, looking at her time table "But it looks like they have no problem with us doing P.E. which I have next."

"Ooh." Briana said with a smirk "Fun."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

Chase sat in the dance studio with Moose after rehearsal. Since finding out that his friend knew about his littl affair, Chase began to confide in him. Telling him how he felt about Andie being away and how he felt about the baby. Everyone had cleared from the studio apart from the two friends, who decided to stay a little while longer to discuss these topics. Lying back on the floor, Chase stared at the high ceilings. Where would he start? But when Moose asked the question that Chase knew would come up sooner or later, he couldn't help but sit up and look him in the eye.

"Chase..." Moose had began quietly "Do you want the baby to be put up for adoption...cause earlier it seemed like you might want to keep it... I promise not to mention it to anyone..."

Chase sighed and looked down. He knew his friend wouldn't say anything, but if he admitted it himself, he was scared in case _he _might.

"...I just...I can't help but wonder what life would be like if I was a father." He stated "I know I'm young, and life would be different...but that doesn't mean Andie and I couldn't handle it. I mean, I'm not going to deny it. I have a lot of money and am pretty much set for life. Andie's living with me and we're truly happy together...It's Ben we're worried about... I _do _want to keep our baby...but if he finds out...we're dead..."

"Dude...I really think you need to talk to Andie about how you're feeling." Moose said "You never know...she might feel the same way..."

"...Yeah. Maybe you're right."

The two continued to talk for a while, but when it began to get dark outside, the two packed up and left. After dropping Moose off at his house, Chase didn't drive home straight away. Instead, he drove to a small park and went for a walk. He had been walking for about 30 minutes when he heard a voice behind him calling out. Turning round, Chase groaned inwardly when he saw Ben run up to him, a small smile on his face.

"Hey man." He said, knocking the blond dancers fist "Haven't spoke to you in a while."

"Yeah..." Chase said quietly, the two beginning to walk again "I've been pretty busy. What's been going on with you?"

"Not much." Ben answered "Andie's away to see her aunt for a couple of months. "

"You seem very torn up about it." Chase replied sarcastically, but Ben didn't pay any attention to it.

"I actually wanted to ask you something..." Ben began "Are you still seeing that Stephanie chick?"

"No..." Chase said with a sigh "I broke up with her."

"Do you mind if I make a move?" Ben asked "I mean, she's hot."

Chase buried his hands deep into his pocket, just to stop himself from punching the guy next to him. He so badly wanted to turn round and tell Ben everything. That Andie was pregnant with his child, that she was in love with her boyfriends best friend...but he couldn't. Giving Ben the go-a-head to ask Stephanie out, Chase looked down at his feet. He had to add this moment to the list of things that Ben did to piss him off.  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

About a month had passed since Andie moved to Texas, and she had become very good friends with both Briana and Scott. She would miss them when she returned home to Baltimore. Not much had happened in the month though. Amanda still hadn't gotten her 'revenge' and Andie had had a meeting with the adoption agency, but she still hadn't chosen a family for the baby. She always found something wrong with them, like the family already had a kid, or the husband looked like a serial killer. No one was good enough.

It was a Saturday night, and Briana and Scott were both spending the night at Andie's place. The three were looking over adoption applications, trying to find the 'perfect' family, but of course, there was no luck. Briana found some of the applicants very amusing however, and did manage to make the hard decision a bit fun by some of her comments. After about 20 minutes of looking over families, the three took a break. Andie got into her bed, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"This is so hard." She began "I never thought it would be as difficult."

"Well" Scott began "You are just trying to what's best for your baby."

"Yeah." Briana chimed in "I mean you don't need to make your mind up right now. You've still got 5 months until you deliver."

Andie sat up, running her hand through her long hair.

"Bri...can I ask you something?" Andie began as Scott got up to go get something to eat.

"Sure." Briana said, getting up and sitting on the other side of Andie's double bed.

"Are you keeping your baby?"

Briana smiled, and looked down at her hands.

"You know..." She began "I haven't told anyone this, not even Scott...but I went to get the abortion...and I couldn't do it...I went quite a few times actually. I also had meetings with some adoption agencies, but backed out of that too. I was so scared when I found out was having the baby...but now...I feel like I've made the right choice by keeping it."

"How do you know what the right choice is though?" Andie asked

"...You just do." she answered

Andie gave a small smile as Briana pulled her in for a friendly hug, both girl laughing when they felt a pair of strong arms wrap round them. They looked up to see Scott joining in on the hug.

"I felt left out." He said with a smile.

They continued to talk for a while, munching into snacks and having a laugh, but were cut off when the song _Untouched _by the Veronicas came blaring through. Andie pulled out her phone, smiling when she saw Chase's picture on the screen. She opened her phone, putting it on loud speak so Briana and Scott could join in on the conversation.

"Hey Baby!" Andie said happily "You're on loud speak for Scott and Bri."

_"Hey." _they heard Chase _"Scott?" _he asked playfully _"He's not your new boyfriend I hope."_

They all laughed, Scott leaning towards the phone a little.

"Dude." He began "Let me just say this. You turn me on more than your girl does."

Again everyone laughed, including Chase who clicked on to what Scott was saying.

_"I don't know whether to be flattered or scared." _he began _"So Babe... how you doing?"_

"OK." Andie replied "Missing you of course. How's everything back home?"

_"It's OK. Miss you."_ he said _"Ben's been seeing a lot of Stephanie though."_

"I don't care." Andie said in a disgusted voice "She can have him."

Andie had told Briana and Scott about her current situation, and was surprised at the fact that they still wanted to hang around with her. They really were good friends. They talked for what felt like forever, until Chase announced that he could hear Charlie crying in his sleep. After saying their goodbyes, and their 'I love you's', they hung up. Andie sighed in content, happy at the fact that she and Chase had spoken.

"He seems so nice." Briana said

"He is." Andie said "I love him. He's my everything...oh..."

"What's wrong?" Scott asked alarmed

"The baby." Andie replied, putting a hand on her belly "It's kicking for the first time."

As quick as lightning, both Briana and Scott had their hands on Andie's belly, their eyes going wide when the felt the baby kick.

"Wow." Briana said

"Yeah." Andie agreed quietly, amazed at the feeling "...wow."  
**………………………………………………………………………………………………. **

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? Please R&R.**

**You guys have been great with the reviews, so I'm going to let you 'write' a little bit of the fic yourselves by answering some questions about what you'd like to see/happen. Feel free to answer as many or as little as you want ;o)**

**1. Do you want Amanda to be nice in the end?**

**2. Do you want Chase to visit Andie in Texas?**

**3. What shall we call Briana's boyfriend, and should he make an appearance?**

**4. Should Scott have a crush on Chase, Briana's Boyfriend or an OC?**

**5. How evil should Amanda be?**

**6. And finally...who should have the baby first, Briana or Andie, and what will they have?**

**More questions in future chapters :o)**


	11. Surprises

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks so much for all your reviews and your ideas. I'll be using a lot of them :o)**

**I'll give some away though, because I'm nice. lol. By popular demand, Briana's boyfriend is to be called Robert, so there'll be some Rob/Bri in the fic too. Scott will have a slight crush on Chase at the beginning, but I've got an OC ready for him, and Chase is going to visit Andie in Texas... Maybe quite soon :o)**

**Check out more questions at the end of the chapter.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie lay in bed, unable to get up. Her stupid morning sickness had still to go away, which she thought was strange since she was four months a long. Looking down at her bump, Andie ran a hand over where the baby had first kicked a few weeks prior. The feeling was unbelievable. And the happiness that she felt all over was indescribable. Sitting up slightly, Andie felt a wave of sickness over come her again. Getting up with a slight struggle, she made her way into her joining bathroom and threw up. After finishing up in the bathroom, Andie made her way downstairs to find her Aunt Alice finishing a conversation with someone on the phone. Taking a seat on the couch, Andie flicked on the TV and quietly began to go through the channels.

"That was the adoption agency." Alice said softly "They have more applicants for you to look at."

"Ugh." Andie said in disgust "Lets not talk about that just now."

"OK." Alice replied, making her way to sit next to her ever growing niece "How are you feeling now?"

"Sick still." Mumbled the teen "And tired...I never knew that being pregnant would be this...annoying."

Alice laughed and Andie gave a smile, shifting to get more comfortable on the sofa. The two sat watching the TV and having a nice conversation until the sound of Andie's phone ringing interrupted. Getting up off the couch, Andie saw on the caller ID that it was Briana. Wonder what she wanted. Heading upstairs, Andie flipped open her phone to hear Briana's worried voice.

"Hey Bri." Andie said, flopping down on the bed "How're you?"

_"Rob found out." _she said, her voice scratchy _"One of his friends told him about the baby."_

Andie's eyes went wide and she gave a little sigh. Briana had wanted to tell her boyfriend, Robert about the baby, but she didn't know what he would say. Because he was traveling a lot too, she didn't really get the chance to tell him. What Andie had heard about Rob though made her think that he was a nice, funny guy.

"Oh Bri..." Andie said sympathetically "What did he say?"

_"Well he called me up, telling me that he had gotten a strange phone call from his friend Greg, who I told at the beginning of the pregnancy, thinking that he was trust worthy." _she began _"He told me that Greg had said about me being pregnant, and asked if it was true...Andie I didn't want to lie to him, so I told him I was four months along and that, of course, he was the Dad."_

"Does he believe you?" Andie asked, getting up from the bed to stretch.

_"I don't know...all he did was try to speak and then said_ 'I'll be on the next flight out'_... D, what will I do?"_

"I don't know." Andie replied softly "Just wait till he gets here...I'm sure everything will be fine...He's probably just a bit shocked. Don't worry."

_"OK...He'll be here in a couple of hours. I'll fill you in though."_

"OK." Andie said "Talk to you later."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they ran through the park, the sound of Charlie's happy laughs causing Chase to smile. It was mid November, a little early for snow, but no one was complaining. Charlie had begged Chase all morning to take him out in it, crying with delight when he had finally agreed. The handsome blond helped the little boy swing from the cold monkey bars, push him in the swing and spin him on the round-a-bout. After playing with Charlie for 20 minutes, Chase went and took a seat on one of the near by benches, Charlie in perfect sight. He sat there for a few minutes before a tall black man, probably about 22 years old took a seat next to him. He waved to his daughter, who must have been about 5 before turning to Chase.

"Kids." He said with a chuckle "Wear you out a bit."

"Yeah." Chase said, sitting back

"But I'm guessing that that little fella isn't yours."

Chase laughed, as did the man next to him. The man stretched out his hand, Chase taking it and giving it a firm hand shake.

"My names Chris." He introduced

"Chase..." He replied "And no...I'm looking after him though. Me, my brother and my girlfriend...His mother passed away."

"That's terrible." Chris said sincerely "What age is he?"

"Seven." Chase replied "What age is your daughter?"

"She's coming up on 6." He said "Bit of a handful sometimes, but I love her to pieces."

Chase gave a small smile, turning to see Charlie and Chris' daughter playing together.

"Well my girlfriend's expecting." Chase told "But we're putting the baby up for adoption... a bit young... It's gonna be hard."

Chase didn't know if he was telling Chris' this to make small talk, or if he was trying to convince himself that putting his and Andie's baby up for adoption would be the right move. Every time he spoke to her on the phone, he just could bring himself to tell her.

"Well Lizzie over there was born when I was coming up on 17." Chris began "Her Mom died a few hours after delivering, and I've been raising her myself ever since... I'm not saying it's easy, It's hard...but it's only as hard as what you make it out to be..."

Chase turned to Chris, giving him a grateful smile. They continued to talk for a while, until Lizzie and Charlie came running over to the two.

"Hi Daddy." Lizzie said, running into Chris' arms.

She turned to look at Chase, who was receiving a hug from Charlie.

"Charlie." Lizzie began "Whys your Daddy white?"

"Lizzie!" Cried Chris in shock

But Chase didn't mind, he just laughed, and pretty soon Chris did too. Even Charlie let a giggle escape from his lips.

"Chase isn't my Daddy." He began "He's one of my best friends. I wish he was my Daddy though. He's so cool."

Chase looked down at Charlie, giving him a grateful smile. No one had ever said that about him before. Sure he was just turning 18, but it really made him think. He would be a good father. He would be fun and cool and loving. Screw Ben... He had to get to Texas. Picking Charlie up, Chase said his goodbyes to Chris and Lizzie, and took off in a run towards his car. Charlie, a little alarmed, held onto his hat tightly as Chase put him in the car and buckled him up. What was going on?

"Uh...Chase..." He said sweetly "Are you OK? What's going on?"

"Nothing Charlie." Chase said, keeping his eyes on the road a head of him "I just have to go somewhere quickly."

"Can I come!?" He asked with excitement

Chase gave him a small smile

"Not this time buddy." He said "But you get to spend some time with Blake for a while."

"OK...That will be cool."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase drove into the drive way, quickly got Charlie out the car and ran into house. Charlie immediately ran up to his room, and Chase went into the living room, starteling Blake who was busy watching TV. He watched as his little brother rummaged through the different drawers in the room with raised eyebrows. Taking a sip from his steaming cup of tea, Blake cleared his throat slightly, gaining Chase's attention. Giving his older brother a quick glance, Chase turned back to looking in the drawers.

"Chase..." Blake began in a questioning tone "What on earth are you doing?"

"I need to find my passport." He replied with a mumble, moving over to the desk at the far end of the room "I can't let Andie put the baby up for adoption."

"WHAT!" Blake cried, almost choking on his tea "You want to keep the baby!?"

"Yeah." Chase said, sighing in relief when he found his passport "I met a guy, who said something to me that got me thinking...Blake...If I don't do this, I'm going to regret it forever."

Blake was silent for what felt like forever, before he stood up, pulled out his wallet and handed his brother a handful of cash.

"You better hurry up and book a flight." He said with a smile.

Taking the money, Chase smiled and gave his brother a friendly hug before turning and heading out the room.

"Oh and Chase!" Blake called, causing the younger brother to turn round "I knew you'd make the right decision."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was around eight o'clock at night when Andie and Alice heard the frantic knocking on their front door. Confused at who could be there at that time, Andie slowly got up from her position on the couch and headed towards the door. Unlocking it, Andie was surprised to see Briana standing on the porch with blood shot eyes. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold night air, her breath visible. Moving to the side of the door, Andie ushered her inside, and immediately the two friends made their way to Andie's room. Robert would have arrived a few hours ago, so hopefully Briana had some news for Andie.

"So..." Andie began "How did it go with Rob? Was he mad."

Briana just smiled, her eyes sparkling, probably because of crying.

"Andie...He's fine with everything!" She said happily "He believes me! And he said that he isn't going to travel any more! I'm so happy I can't stop crying."

She gave a little chuckle, wiping a tear from her cheek. The two girls sat for the next half hour talking about the babies, trying to think of names and figuring out what they were going to have. Briana was convinced that she was having a little boy, simply because the baby kicked non stop. It seemed to be a bit of a trouble maker. Andie on the other hand though thought that she was going to have a little girl, but she didn't care either way. After a while, the girls conversation drifted to their boyfriends, and as it did, the sound of the front door was, again, heard knocking. More confused than ever, Andie made her way downstairs and opened the door, her eyes going wide when she saw him standing there with a bag in hand.

"Chase..." She said teary eyed

Smiling, Chase dropped the bag as Andie ran in to his arms, wrapping her own around his neck and kissing him. Briana watched form the top of the stairs as the two teens were reunited again. Andie pulled back from their kiss, her hand making its way to Chase's face to see if he was actually there, and she wasn't dreaming it. Tears of happiness fell, and she lent up and kissed him again.

"D... I'm going to go" Briana said with a smile "Let you guys catch up. Plus I need to go and get reunited with my man."

"OK Bri..." Andie said "I'll talk to you later."

With a slight nod, Briana left, leaving the two teens standing out on the porch.

"I can't believe you're here!" Andie said, closing the front door to give them some privacy "Why are you here?"

"I had to tell you something." Chase began, tucking some of her hair behind her ear "And I couldn't tell you over the phone."

"What is it?" Andie asked

"Well..." He said softly "I...I've been thinking lately about the whole adoption thing and..."

"What?" She asked "You can tell me."

"...I don't want to do it Andie." He finally said "I really feel like we should keep the baby...I want to keep the baby."

Andie felt more tears begin to fall. She was speechless

"I know that this is a lot to take in right now" Chase continued "But I had to tell you how I felt. I don't know if you feel the same way, or if..."

"I do." Andie blurted out, cutting him off.

"What?" Chase asked "...You do?"

"Yeah..." Andie said with a smile "I want to keep the baby... I've always wanted to."

Smiling, Chase pulled her in closer, kissing her again. They couldn't have been happier. They were together again and they were keeping their baby. Nothing could bring them down... but it was now only a matter of time until they had to deal with Ben.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please R&R :o)**

**OK. Now the fun bit! More questions for you lovely readers :o)**

**1. Names for Andie's baby?**

**2. Names for Briana's baby?**

**3. Names for Amanda's creature...oh I mean baby :o)**

**4. Should Stephanie make another appearance?**

**5. Should Chase tell Andie that he wants to keep the baby, or not and wait to see what happens?**

**6. And finally, do you guys like the whole question thing, or would you prefer it that I just come up with ideas?**


	12. Amanda's Revenge

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks so much for all your reviews and your ideas for names. I'm glad you like the questions :o)**

**Sorry if I confused you in the last chapter. I was a real idiot and asked the question _Should Chase tell Andie that he wants to keep the baby, or not and wait to see what happens? _and then I answered it. lol. That's what I get for writing the questions before the chapter. Originally I wasn't going to have Chase go to visit Andie for a while, but changed my mind and obviously forgot to change the question. Oops :os lol. But I hope you enjoyed.**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

They both lay in the small bed, fingers entwined with smiles on their faces. Both Chase and Andie were too excited and happy to fall asleep, each thinking what their lives would be like in the future. Sighing in content, Andie snuggled in closer to Chase, turning onto her side to face him. She absentmindedly began to play with hem of his white wife beater as he kissed her forehead, propping himself up a little with his elbow and the soft pillow. He glanced out the window, amazed at how clear the sky was, every star that was scattered across it was visible.

"You don't see the stars like this back home." He whispered as not to wake Alice who was sleeping at the other end of the hall.

"I know." Andie said "It's beautiful..."

Smiling, she took hold of Chase's hand and dragged him out of the bed, putting her shoes on.

"C'mon." She said quietly

"What?" He asked "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." She replied in a teasing tone.

Putting on his baggy jeans and his own sneakers, Chase followed Andie quietly down the stairs of the house. He watched as she slipped on a light jacket and grabbed a flashlight from the corner table in the hall. Slowly, as not to make a sound, Andie opened the front door and the two slipped out into the cold night air. Still holding his hand, Andie led Chase round the side of the house until they came to the large backyard. It was pitch black, so Andie turned on the flashlight and led the to an old rusted trampoline that sat at the very end of the garden.

"Why couldn't we have just used the back door?" Chase questioned as he watched Andie climb onto the trampoline.

"Because it makes a loud creak when you open it."

He watched as she sat down, bouncing a little before falling back to stare at the sky.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to get up here?" She questioned, never taking her eyes off of the sparkling sky.

Giving a light chuckle, Chase climbed on top of the trampoline and lay down on his back to look at the stars.

"When I was a little girl" Andie began "My Mom and Dad would bring me here for a 'vacation'. I hated it because there wasn't many kids my age, but this was the bast part. Just coming out here at night to look at the stars. I had a habit of falling asleep here, so in the morning my parents would wake up thinking I had run away. That was also quite funny to watch."

Again Chase gave a small laugh, moving in close to Andie. He was startled however, when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly.

"The baby's kicking again!" She said excitedly

Chase shot up, placing both hands on her stomach. She smiled, still lying down, just watching Chase's expression.

"Oh my gosh." He said with a bright smile "That's...wow!"

"I know." Andie said, placing a hand on top of his "It's like she's saying _'Hi Daddy'_."

"She?" Chase questioned "I bet you 10 bucks it's a boy."

"It's a girl!" Andie protested "A mother can tell. Plus, Briana and I have decided that I'm having a girl, she's having a boy and our children will grow up together and get married."

"So our 'daughter' is going to have no say in her future?" Chase asked playfully.

"Exactly." Andie said with a smile, sitting up once the baby had stopped kicking "You know, for a smart guy...you're kinda dumb Chase."

Both laughed, settling back down on the trampoline.

"You know..." Chase began "I was thinking about Charlie a lot on the flight."

"Really?" Andie questioned "Why is he OK?"

"He's fine." Chase said with a smirk "It's just...he said something that really made me feel good and happy."

"What did he say?" She asked

"That he wished I was his Dad." Chase filled in "Andie...look I know that we're really young, and we have a little turning 18 to do but...I was thinking that maybe...we could adopt Charlie. I mean, it's my birthday in a couple of weeks and yours just after the baby's born, so we wouldn't have to wait to long...what do you think?"

But Andie didn't answer, all she did was smile, lean in a kiss him.

"I think that...is an amazing idea." Andie said "We'll have two babies."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

It was around seven that morning when Andie received a text from Briana saying that she and Scott were going to skip school and go swimming with Rob, and asking if she and Chase would like to join. Of course she said yes, and soon the five were walking along through the streets with their bags in hand. Briana and Andie walked in front of the boys, talking happily while the three guys stayed behind having their own conversation.

"So Chase, Rob..." Scott began "You guys nervous?"

"What?" Chase asked "About becoming fathers?"

"Yup." Scott replied, being filled in along with both Briana and Robert that morning that Chase and Andie were keeping the baby.

"Hell Yes." Both fathers-to-be said in unison.

"Briana and I were up half the night talking about it." Rob said

"Yeah, us too." Chase filled in "But c'mon...we've still got what...four months until they actually give birth...That's plenty of time to figure everything out."

"You guys really have no clue about parenting do you?" Scott asked with a chuckle.

"What gave us away?" Rob muttered, receiving laughs.

As the boys continued talking and becoming good friends, Briana and Andie were engrossed in their own conversation.

"So..." Briana began "How was everything last night between you and Chase?"

"Great." Andie said with a smile "We talked out in the garden really early this morning while looking at the stars...what about you and Rob?"

"Rob and I..." Briana began with a slight blush "Got...reacquainted..._a lot_..."

Both girls began to laugh, Andie nudging her friend a little.

"You are terrible." Andie joked "You haven't even popped the first kid out and it already looks like you guys are going for the second."

"Shut up!" Briana said with a smile, returning Andie's nudge "I haven't seen him in like forever!"  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The swimming pool was packed with people, the sound of young children laughing filled the place, making both Andie and Briana coo. After heading off in different directions to change, Chase, Rob and Scott gathered in the pool waiting for the girls to arrive. They waited for what felt like forever until finally Andie and Briana emerged in rather nice flattering swimsuits, which hid their bumps a little.

"What took you so long?" Chase asked, wrapping his arms around Andie's waist

"Sorry." Andie said with a blush "There was a couple of _really _cute guys in the showers."

"So we stopped to talk to them." Briana finished, leaving both Chase and Rob doing a fish impersonation.

"Kidding!" Andie said with a laugh "Babies seem to think that bladders are for playing with...the rest is pretty self explanatory."

All three guys nodded in understanding as Andie and Briana swam towards the jacuzzi pool. Everything was going great...until they saw the fake beauty sitting in the pool with a group of giggling girls. Of course Amanda had to be there! The day had been to perfect, so something ad to come along to spoil it. Sighing a little, Briana and Andie sat on the other side of the jacuzzi, avoiding eye contact with Amanda as much as possible...but that was easier said than done, because when Amanda's annoying voice rang in their ears, they were forced to turn and look at her. Of course, her face was plastered with makeup, her bleach blond locks pinned up so they wouldn't get wet and she was wearing a bright pink bikini. She was acting as if her bump was the latest fashion accessory.

"Well, well, well..." She said "Look who it is girls. My Young Mothers classmates. Andie and Briana."

"What the hell do you want Amanda?" Briana spat, rolling her eyes a little

"Oh!" she gasped "Can't I just say 'hello' and be nice."

"I don't think that you are mentally and physically capable of being nice." Andie joined in.

Just as Amanda was ready to snap back at the beautiful brunette's, her gaze fell upon the three boys who had come to join Briana and Andie. She smiled, looking both Chase and Robert up and down, much to Andie and Briana's disgust. Scott on the other hand received nothing but a glare from the plastic looking girl.

"Look girls." Amanda said "Two hotties and a gay. What a combination."

Rob and Chase exchanged confused looks with each other, and Scott looked down a little upset. Moving closer to the girls, Chase wrapped an arm around Andie's waist and gave her a kiss. Rob doing the same with Briana. Seeing the exchange of affection, Amanda's eyes went wide. That was their boyfriends! How could they end up with guys that good looking and she couldn't.

"Hi." She said with a fake smile, extending her arm to shake hands "I'm Amanda...You must be Rob and Chase..."

"Uh, yeah...hey." Chase said first, shaking the blonds hand "You a friend of Andie's?"

"Oh yes." She said with a bright smile "We've become really close over the past couple of weeks. Haven't we Andie?"

"Only in your head." She mumbled, causing Scott to hold back a laugh.

Feeling very frustrated and angry, Amanda turned to face Scott, who was still smirking. She hated people laughing at her.

"So Scott." She began, an evil plan forming in her head "Which one is it?"

Scott stopped smirking, a confused expression forming on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Which one is it that you have a crush on...Chase or Rob?"

Scott was silent, but blushed a little and looked at his friends in alarm. He could tell that both Chase and Robert were uncomfortable about the question being asked, but that was mainly due to the fact that Amanda, who was a total stranger to them had asked it. He saw the looks Andie and Briana shot the pregnant blond, but he couldn't help wonder if his best friends did wonder if he had a crush on their boyfriends. The truth was...he did like Chase a little, but he would never act on his feelings. He found the blond dancer attractive and nice, but he was Andie's boyfriend and a father-to-be. Scott couldn't and wouldn't do anything to risk his friendship with any of them.

"I'm guessing it's..." Amanda continued, but was cut off by Andie before she could go any further.

"Amanda." She began, coming a little closer to the girl "Stop! Do you actually think that Chase, Briana, Robert and I care if Scott has a crush on one of them? He's our friend, and that won't change. So why don't you do something productive and try and get a life and stop trying to mess with ours, cause let me tell you something _honey _it isn't working. To tell you the truth, we all feel that you are quite pathetic actually."

Amanda was more angry than ever now, but instead of retaliating, which both Briana and Andie thought she would do, she simply got up, along with her followers and made her way out of the jacuzzi, leaving a pleased looking Andie. The pretty brunette turned to look at her friends who were all smiling, Scott mouthing 'Thank You' to her. She gave him a small smile, sat down by Chase and wrapped her arms around on of his own, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Who knew you were such a bad ass, babe." Chase said, looking down at her with a smirk, causing his girlfriend to blush.

"Yeah, well she deserved it." Andie replied.

"You got that right." Rob chimed in "Bri, please tell me that she's really fat, and not pregnant."

"Why?" Briana asked with a smirk

"Because if she's having a kid" He began "Then the world is doomed."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The group of friends stayed in the pool for about an hour and a half, when it closed, all thoughts of Amanda leaving their minds. Making their way to the showers, Andie realised that she had left her towel by the poolside. After telling Chase and the rest that she would be back in a second, Andie made her way back through to the pool. The water was still and the place was quite dark. Scanning the side, Andie soon found her towel. Making her way over, and picking it up, Andie began to head back to the shower area, but a voice from behind caused her to snap back round. Standing in front of her was Amanda, fully clothed and her long hair falling down her back. She was beyond pissed, and she didn't know why, but Andie became a little frightened. She had a crazed look about her. Her piercing eyes burned right through her as she made her way towards the brunette, hands on her hips.

"You think you're so funny don't you." She spat, still inching closer to Andie "You and your stupid friends."

"Can't you just leave us alone?" Andie questioned, hiding her fear "Seriously. What is your problem?"

But Amanda didn't reply. She just continued to move in even closer, stopping when Andie could feel her warm breathe on her face. Taking a step back, Andie felt the edge of the pool at her heel. Giving a look behind her, she turned back round to see Amanda looking her up and down.

"You know..." She began "I don't even see what that boyfriend of yours sees in you. To me you're ugly and worthless. And even though you are pregnant, I bet you're fat."

Each insult that Amanda threw at Andie hurt more than the last. Trying hard not to show the blond that she was getting to her, Andie looked away slightly, but turned back, her eyes full of anger.

"He loves me for me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah right." Amanda scoffed, laughing slightly "I bet Chase wanted one thing, and one thing only... and that _thing _that is growing in your stomach proves that he got it. He's just waiting for the kid to come, acting all nice and sweet...but I'll tell you something Andie... the minute that you have it, he'll be off screwing someone else, and you'll be left to raise a screaming brat all by yourself...same goes for that bitch Briana. Now her boyfriend is fine. What a waste that he's with someone like her."

"Briana and Robert are in love!" Andie said, a tear slipping down her cheek "And so are Chase and I. He would never do a thing like that. He does love me! He does!"

Amanda smile to herself, seeing that she had hit a nerve with Andie. She watched in content as the beautiful brunette mumbled 'he does', under her breathe, and she could tell that Andie wasn't just saying it to her...she was asking herself. Did Andie believe her? Did she doubt that Chase actually loved her? Folding her arms across her chest, Amanda cocked her head to the side, smiling once more.

"You OK Andie?" She asked sweetly "You seem a little...upset."

Andie's gaze snapped back to Amanda. The hurt that she felt disappeared when she saw the blond though, and anger over took.

"You fucking bitch!" Andie yelled, grabbing Amanda's hair, causing the blond to shriek "I'll fucking kill you!"

Amanda soon broke free from Andie's grip though, and once regaining her balance, she turned towards the dancer full of hatred and pushed her. Andie screamed, reaching out to the grab the first thing she could, but all she caught hold of was thin air. Amanda watched in joy as Andie fell into the pool, a smile on her face...but the smile faded when Andie didn't come back up. Instead, all that she saw was blood spreading through the water. Now full of fear, Amanda did the only thing she could. She ran. Leaving Andie in the pool, more and more of her blood becoming visible and her soft pink towel floating on top of the water.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Personally I'm not really happy with this ****chapter, but it's you guys opinion that matters. Please R&R.**

**QUESTION TIME!!**

**1. Would you guys like to see more of Moose, involving some drama between him, Ben and Stephanie?**

**2. Name for Scott's future boyfriend. Jake or Nathan?**

**3. I have two new ideas for stories, but Sophie will be a bit of a bitch in one and Chase will seem like an asshole to start with. Would you still read it? If so, who wants to hear the ideas and tell me what they think? Just want you all to know that they will be Chase/Andie.**

**4. Should Andie's Dad make an appearance?**

**5. First reviewer for this chapter will be given ownage of Amanda, then they can hurt her in any way the want.**


	13. It's A Boy Girl Thing

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks for your idea's and opinions :o)**

**Last time Andie and Chase decided to adopt Charlie. Chase, Andie, Rob, Briana and Scott all went swimming, but they bumped into Amanda. Her and Andie got into a fight and once the pool had cleared out, Amanda pushed Andie into the pool and ran away when she saw blood.**

**Sorry there wasn't any questions about Andie in the last chapter. It's just because I have her all planned out for this one :o)**

**I just want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews for my newest story 'Times Like These'**

**.****……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After having a quick shower and getting dressed, Chase began to search for Andie, but there was no sign of her anywhere. It wasn't long until Scott, Rob and Briana joined him, not one of them seeing Andie come back from the poolside. Beginning to panic, all four of them began to head back to the pool...and that's when they heard it...that heart stopping scream and a loud splash. Fear over taking them, the group of friends ran to the pool, Briana catching a glimpse of Amanda run away. She screamed when she saw the blood in the water, but by the time that she realised it was Andie who was under, Chase had dived in. When he surfaced with Andie, who was out cold, Robert and Scott helped him up. Briana ran outside to call an ambulance, leaving the three boys to tend to her friend.

"Is she OK?" Scott asked, all three guys kneeling beside her.

"She's breathing still." Rob replied, feeling around he neck "Her pulse is weak. We need to get her to a hospital quickly."

Not waiting for Briana to come back in, Chase picked Andie up in a damsel in distress style, and held her close to his soaking body, the blood that was pouring from her head staining his shirt. She must have hit her head on the floor of the pool. The three made their way out towards the main entrance of the building, and in a matter of minutes an ambulance arrived and Andie was whisked off to the hospital, Chase never leaving her side. Looking out the back windows of the speeding ambulance Chase saw Rob, Briana and Scott following close behind in a taxi.

He sat and watched as the paramedics worked on his girlfriend, managing to stop most of the bleeding. For once in his life, Chase was truly scared. He had no idea what was about to happen. Would Andie be OK? Will their baby still be alive? Those were the questions that were running through his head. Unable to look at her any longer, Chase closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't until he felt finger softly brush across his hand that he looked up. His warm brown eyes met with Andie's heavy ones. They were filled with fear and pain, and all Chase could do was take her small hand in his. She was wrapped up in blankets, trying to keep her temperature up, and she had an oxygen mask covering her mouth. Chase's heart broke when he saw the silent tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything. All she did was close her eyes tightly and squeeze his hand.

"You're going to be OK." He said, brushing her hair from her face with his free hand.

He watched as Andie opened her eyes and gave a small nod. The sound of the paramedics talking over their speakers and giving instructions faded. All Chase wanted to do was reassure Andie that everything would be fine.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Andie was wheeled down the halls on the stretcher, Chase always by her side. He could tell that her fear was starting to take over. Her tears were now falling and the grip she had on his hand was getting tighter. He never took his eyes off of hers, but was forced to when a doctor took hold of his arm and pulled him away, just before Andie was wheeled through a set of doors. Not realising what had happened at first, Chase tried to follow the stretcher, but stopped when he felt a set of hand on his chest. Looking down he saw a blond headed doctor, who must have been about 28, standing in front of him in blue scrubs.

"Sir." She began, trying to sound calm "You can't come any further. If you go and sit in the waiting room, one of our doctors will be out soon to tell you what is going on."

"Will she be OK though?" Chase asked, not really listening to the small woman "What about our baby!?"

"Sir, the baby and your girlfriend are our number one priority just now...now please take a seat in the waiting room and we'll be with you shortly."

Before Chase could say anything, she was gone, leaving the doors that Andie had been wheeled through swinging shut. The hospital seemed so quiet now. Sighing, Chase clasped his hands together and sat them on top of his head before letting them fall to his side and making his way through to the waiting room.

The waiting room was quite small, filled with children's toys and tacky mismatched seats. It was there that Chase was greeted by a worried looking Scott, Robert and Briana. Briana had an arm wrapped around herself and was biting the nail on her thumb. Her eyes were puffy and red, and it was obvious that she had been crying. Even though the two girls hadn't known each other long, they were already like the best of friends. At the sight of Chase she walked up to him, very panicked.

"What did they say?" She asked "Will she be OK? Is the baby going to make it?"

Chase just remained silent, Robert wrapping his arms around Briana and pulling her in close to his body as she wiped away a few fresh tears. Quietly, Chase took a seat on one of the seats. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop his own tears from falling. He felt a pat on the shoulder as Scott took a seat next to him.

"She'll pull through this." He said quietly "Just wait and see."

Looking over at him, Chase gave a small smile. He couldn't help but laugh a little as Briana's hormones went haywire and she turned from being upset to severely pissed off.

"I'ma kill her!" She cried, beginning to pace "The minute I see Amanda, I'm going to hit her with my truck, reverse and do it again! And I'll enjoy every second of it!"

"This is what happens when You Piss Briana Off." Rob stated with a smirk as she continued to rant.

Even though it was a horrible time, they couldn't help but smirk a little.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

One hour came and went...so did two, and three. It wasn't until the four teens had been sitting in the waiting room for four hours did they see the blond doctor come in to see them. When Chase saw her he frantically got to his feet, praying that everything was alright. They all stood for what felt like years before the young doctor began to speak. Her face was emotionless, and Chase began to fear the worse, as did the rest.

"She's going to be just fine." She finally spat out, causing Chase to let out a sigh of relief.

"And the baby?" Robert asked, seeing Chase was trying to take everything in.

"The baby is fine." The doctor replied, turning to face Chase "You got to your girlfriend just in time. Your baby is healthy and safe."

"Thank goodness." Briana said a lot more relaxed "When can we see her?"

"You can see her now." The doctor said "But only one at a time. We're going to keep her overnight for observation."

"Thank you doctor." Scott said as she left the room.

Chase let out a deep breath as Briana enveloped him in a hug, happy that everything was alright. It was a miracle. Amanda would pay though.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Chase saw Andie sitting up in her bed looking out the window he couldn't help but smile a little. He took of his backwards baseball cap, running his fingers through his spiky blond hair before walking in. Gently closing the door of Andie's room, Chase made his way over to the bed. Turning away from the window, Andie gave a tired looking smile when he took a seat by her side, taking hold of her hand.

"Hey." She croaked out a little "Did you hear...the baby's fine."

"Yeah." Chase said with a smile, kissing her hand "I heard."

She smiled when she felt his soft lips brush against her skin, and his grip tighten on her hand. She had never seen Chase more frightened in all her life.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied in a soft voice "Never scare me like that again."

Trying to chuckle a little, Andie began to trace circles on the back of his hand with her free one.

"Thank you." She said after a while "You jumped in after me. You saved my life, and our baby's."

"I don't know what I would do without you." He said, brushing a few strand of hair from her face.

Smiling, Andie sighed into his touch, kissing the palm of his hand before her pulled it away. Looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, Andie smiled once again.

"Chase." She began "Tell me what you were thinking the first time you ever saw me."

That was something they had never actually discussed. Scratching the back of his head with his free hand, Chase gave a nervous chuckle, causing Andie to smirk.

"The first time I saw you..." He began "I...was thinking about getting another drink."

Andie laughed and nudged him playfully, causing him to laugh.

"I'm being serious." She said "What were you thinking?"

Sitting back a little, Chase began to smirk, causing Andie to get a little excited.

"OK babe." He began "I'm going to tell you a story, and if you repeat it to anyone...I'll be forced to kill you."

Laughing, Andie sat up in her bed, propping herself up with her soft pillows.

"OK Boy Band." She said, making a cross over her chest "I cross my heart I won't tell anyone. Now on with your story."

"Well..." He began with a smile "There was once a very handsome boy from Baltimore, who could have any girl he wanted. He loved his life...Well, one night, Boy decided he was going to go to the sickest club in town. The Dragon. He was taking along his girlfriend, who he didn't really like, and that's when he saw her. The beautiful girl that was at the other end of the bar. Boy all of a sudden got a strange feeling in his stomach, like it was doing flips, and when he saw Girl smile, he knew that she was meant for him. Well, the night goes on and Boy still hasn't had the courage to go and talk to Girl...thankfully she comes to talk to him. Boy buys Girl a drink and they talk, get to know each other. However, it wasn't long before Boy and Girl find themselves round the back of the building making out."

Andie laughed a little, remembering the night like it had just happened.

"Anyway." Chase Continued "Boy and Girl went back to Boy's house, where they...got to know each other a _little _better. After that night Boy couldn't get Girl out of his head. They began to see each other, falling more in love with each other every time they met. One day Girl found out that she was having a baby, and Boy couldn't have been happier, but everything was beginning to get complicated. Boy wanted nothing more than to make everything all better. So Girl left for a while, and Boy missed her more than anything. Unable to wait until she got home, Boy surprised Girl in a far away land, and together Boy and Girl decided to build their family. When Girl has an accident though, Boy thinks that everything he loves was gone...It wasn't though. So...Boy tells Girl this _extremely _cheesy story, and she loves it."

Andie smiled as Chase finished off. He hated the cheesy stuff, but he knew that she loved it.

"It's Just a typical Boy Girl thing." He stated.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After talking to Andie for an hour, Chase let everyone else take their turns in visiting her. He stepped out into the cold air, outside the hospital, pulling out his cell phone and dialling the all to familiar number. Waiting for a few seconds, Chase smiled a little when he heard the cheerful voice of his good friend Moose. It wasn't too late, and Chase knew that Moose would just be coming out of MSA after working on his dancing for a while. Most of the pupils would be away home however.

_"Hello?" _he said

"Hey Dude." Chase said happily "Guess what."

_"Oh hey Chase...what's wrong? What is it?"_

"We're keeping the baby." He said loudly

Moose almost did back flips when he heard the words leave his friends mouth. He was delighted that the young couple had decided to keep their baby.

They talked on the phone for about 20 minutes, Moose leaning against one of the walls in MSA. Chase had filled him in on what had happened to Andie, but how she was fine and so was the baby. At first Moose was a little worried, which was understandable, but after hearing what the blond dancer had to say he was a lot more calm.

"So you and Andei are definitly keeping the baby?" Moose asked

_"Yep." _Chase said down the end of the phone _"But don't mention it to anyone man."_

"Wouldn't dream of it." Moose said with a smile "Well Chase I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later though."

_"OK man...see ya."_

The two handed up. Moose happily put his phone back in his pocket, and slung his back pack over his shoulder and began to head out the school. Everything was great, but what Moose hadn't realised was that he wasn't the only one that had heard the conversation on the phone. Unnoticed by the curly haired boy, Stephanie stood behind a row of lockers, and she heard everything. Wonder what Ben would say if she was to tell him that his girlfriend was pregnant with his best friends baby?  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**

**Questions!!**

**1. Should Ben Die or should I have the guys kick his ass?**

**2. Should Andie find out the sex of the baby or just wait?**

**3. Should Briana find out the sex of the baby or just wait?**

**4. Stupid question to ask, but are ya'll happy Andie's OK?**

**5. Should Blake and Charlie come and visit?**

**6' Should Chase or Andie or Both ask Charlie about the adoption?**


	14. Where Are They?

**A/N: Thanks so much guy's! I got my 100th review for this fic :o)**

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I wasn't very well.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Soapgirl411 (aka Holly), for being my 100th reviewer.**

**OK. Last time, we found out that Andie and the baby are OK, Briana could happily kill Amanda, and Moose knows that Chase and Andie are keeping their baby, but he's not the only one. So Does Stephanie!**

**At the end of this chapter, I'm going to give you guys some questions as usual, but I'm also going to leave the summary to a story that I'm working on. Please tell me what you think of it and if it would be worth while posting. Thanks :o)  
.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Stephanie sauntered up the driveway of Ben's over sized house, humming to herself quite happily. After hearing Moose's end of the conversation, she was shocked. Chase and Andie were expecting a baby! Angry at first, Stephanie sat for about half an hour in a huff, but soon an evil plan began to form in the back of her head. She knew that Ben and Andie were 'together', and she didn't care. She was basically with him for sex. But finding out that her lover's girlfriend and her Ex had embarked on a secret love affair made her realise how much she wanted to ruin their relationship. Chase dumped her, leaving her feeling humiliated, and he left her for Andie, the girl who she had 'tried' to be friendly with. Double dated with. Oh, how she hated her now! It took Stephanie a matter of minutes before forming her plan.

Coming to a stop outside of Ben's house, Stephanie rang the bell, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet until Ben's housekeeper opened the door. Walking past the short woman, without waiting to be invited in, Stephanie walked up the stairs to Ben's room. Without knocking, the blond opened the door of his room slightly to see him lying on his front on his bed, sound asleep. Entering the room, Stephanie opened the curtains and took a seat on the bed next to Ben, running her fingers through his hair until his eyes slowly opened. Squinting his eyes against the light, Ben looked up, surprised to see Stephanie.

"Hey Babe." He said grogily "What you doing here?"

"I just felt like coming to see you." She replied, tucking her feet up under herself "Hey...have you seen Chase lately?"

"Not in a couple of day's no..." He said, sitting up "Why?"

"Oh no reason." She answered "Have you heard from Andie?"

"Nope." He said simply "She said about a month ago that she was going to Texas. Her Aunt was sick. What's with all the questions today?"

"What if I told you something about those two that neither of us would have suspected." Stephanie said, moving closer to Ben.

"What's going on Steph?" He asked, slightly confused "Do you know something?"

"Oh I know." She said "Andie's been cheating on you, but with your best friend."

Ben was silent. He didn't know what to say. Stephanie was waiting for him to bawl and scream, throw things around and get extremely angry, but when he began to laugh she became very confused. Was he laughing to suppress his anger, or did he truly find the idea hilarious and far fetched.

"Chase and Andie?" He questioned through his laughter, only for the blond girl to nod "Yeah right. Chase wouldn't touch her with a ten foot barge pole!"

"Funny you say that." She said, crossing her arms over her chest "Because not only are they seeing each other, but Andie isn't away to Texas to see her 'sick Aunt'. She is there because she's pregnant, with Chase's child!"

At this Ben stopped laughing. Was Stephanie mentally capable of making up a story like this, or was it all true? Was his best friend screwing his girlfriend?

"How do you know all this?" He asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

About a week passed by, and soon Andie was out of hospital and busy resting in her own bed. When her Aunt Alice had found out what had happened, she was incredibly worried, but once finding out that her niece was alright, the worry left her and anger took over. If Andie had been in school none of that would have happened. She yelled at Chase, Rob and Scott for their foolishness, but only gave Briana a telling off, not wanting to distress her. After her rant however, Andie lay tucked up in bed and everyone else were sitting around in her room, talking and laughing, Briana constantly going on about how she would kill Amanda.

Scott was looking at his watch every five seconds. He had met a guy while Andie was in hospital. Nathan. He was a few years older that Scott, but neither minded. He seemed really nice, funny and was quite good looking. It wasn't long before Scott left the group of friends, heading out for the date he had planned with his new boyfriend. Once he had left, Chase went and lay next to Andie on the bed as Rob sat with Briana on the floor, busy drawing a face on her bump with a felt tip pen. He was obviously easily amused.

"So Bri." Andie began, pulling the covers up to her neck "What time is your appointment today?"

Briana smiled. She had completely forgotten that today she was going to go for a scan to find out what she was having. A little boy or a little girl, and now thanks to her beloved boyfriend she had a huge goofy face drawn on her bump. Rolling her top back down and sitting up slightly, Briana brushed her long hair out her face.

"It's at three." She said "I'm so excited! We can finally go clothes shopping"

Both girls squealed a little as the guys rolled their eyes.

"As long as it's healthy, I don't mind what we're having." Robert said

"You shut up." Briana said in a playful manner "I know about the bet's that you're holding with your friends. What is it...you get a 100 bucks from each of them if it's a boy?"

"Yep."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Ben didn't go over to see Chase right away after hearing how Stephanie had found out about his friend. The truth was he didn't know if he could believe her. It was only after a couple of day's, and still no sign or word from Chase, did he head over to his friends house. Coming to a stop outside the large house, Ben killed the engine of his car and made his way up to the door. Chase's car wasn't in the driveway, but that could mean anything...right? Hesitant at first, Ben paused before ringing the doorbell. He waited a few minutes before the big door opened, only to reveal Charlie.

"Charlie?" Ben questioned, shocked that his girlfriends little brother figure was at his best friends house.

"Hi Ben." Charlie replied "Are you looking for Andie, cause she isn't here."

"Uh..." Ben was finding it hard to get his words right "Actually I'm looking for Chase. Is he here?"

"No..." Charlie began "He said he had to go somewhere about a week ago and hasn't been back since. I think he's with Andie because they are very good friends and they go out now... Andie told me that it wasn't working out with you and her"

"Did she?" Ben was angry deep down, but he didn't want to show it to the boy. He wanted to get as much out of Charlie as he could.

"How do you know they're dating?" He carried on.

"Because they share a room and kiss each other a lot...It's really gross." Charlie said the last part with a screwed up face.

"Do you know where Andie went?" He asked, seeing if she actually _was _in Texas.

"She went to see her Auntie." The young boy replied "She's sick."

"Charlie..." Ben began, changing the subject "Could I maybe take a look in Chase's room...he borrowed some of my Cd's and I need them back."

Usually Charlie would have said 'no' to such a request, but he knew Ben and obviously Chase did too, so with a slight nod he stood back and let the older boy enter. Heading straight up the stairs, Ben went into Chase's room, happy at the fact that Charlie had went back into the living room. Closing the room door behind him, Ben looked around. He didn't even know why he was there, but something was telling him to look around.

Slowly, he made his way over to Chase's wardrobe and opened it. His jaw clenched when he saw that Chase's clothes weren't the only ones in it. Slamming the doors shut, he made his way over to the bed side table. Opening a drawer and sitting on the bed, he began to rummage through it. Pens, paper, a broken watch, condoms, more paper and photographs lay inside it. Ben was about to shut the drawer but stopped when he saw a white envelope peeking out from under the photo's. Pulling it out, Ben opened it and took out it's contents, his eyes going wide with what he saw. It was pictures of Andie! Naked pictures of Andie!

More angry than ever, Ben stuffed the pictures into his pocket before standing up and heading for the door. Why did Chase have naked pictures of his girlfriend!? Was it true!? If she was dating him then maybe she was pregnant! Marching downstairs, Ben walked straight out of the house, slamming the door behind him. There was only one person who he knew would give him the answers to all his questions.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Robert, Briana and Chase and Andie all sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Briana to be called in. Usually Andie wouldn't have come along, but being stuck in the house made life very boring. Her Aunt Alice only agreed that she was allowed to go if Chase went with her. Andie looked over at her friend, who was clutching Rob's hand tightly, obviously very fidgety. She just couldn't wait to find out the sex of the baby.

"Andie." Briana began "Are you going to find out what you're having?"

Looking over at Chase and then back at Briana, Andie gave a small smile before shaking her head.

"No." She said "I want it to be a surprise. I just can't wait until the baby comes though."

"I know me neither." Her friend replied.

The four continued to talk for another 10 minutes before a friendly looking woman came and called Robert and Briana into the room. The ultrasound technician was a rather short woman, shorter than Briana who was around 5'6, had curly red hair that fell just below her shoulders and a very friendly smile. Motioning for Briana to take a seat on the bed that was waiting for her, the little woman began to set everything up, and soon the lights were out and the monitor was on. Rolling up Briana's shirt a little, she noticed the faded ink of the face that Rob had drawn.

"Sorry about that." The young girl said with a sheepish grin "Sometimes You wouldn't actually believe that he's older than me."

Chuckling a little, the technician put the blue jelly on Briana's stomach and soon the image of her and Rob's baby was on the TV screen.

"Oh my gosh." Rob said, holding Briana's hand as he saw his child for the first time "That's amazing!"

Looking up at her boyfriend, Briana smiled at his reaction, before turning to the technician.

"Can you tell us the sex?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes." She replied "Congratulations you're both having a healthy baby boy."

"I knew it!" Rob cried happily "I won the bet, I won the bet!"

Briana rolled her eyes in embarrassment, pulling her shirt back down as the jelly was wiped off of her. She watched in amusement as Rob continued to say 'I won the bet' and 'We're having a boy' in a sing-song voice.

"So what are your plans now?" The little woman asked Briana as Rob went out to tell Chase and Andie the news "Have you got adoptive parents all lined up?"

"What makes you think we're putting him up for adoption?" Briana asked a little taken back.

"Well..." the ultrasound technician began "I just assumed that was what you were going to do. I mean... you're awfully young, and you're boyfriend is quite a bit older than you... I'm guessing you'll be dropping out of school then."

"No." Briana said, quite angry at the woman now "I'll finish school. Robert is going to look after our son to let me do that. Yes, I am only 17, and yes, I know that it wasn't the most mature thing getting pregnant by someone who is 5 years older than me, but do you know what...we'll manage!"

"I...I'm terribly sorry." The little woman stuttered "I should have minded my own business."

"Yes." Briana snapped "You should have."

Grabbing her jacket and bag, Briana made her way out into the waiting room, followed by the technician who looked quite embarrassed by the way she had acted. But all the anger that the petite brunette had been feeling left when she saw all the happy faces, especially Rob's, who had a smile so big that it looked like his face would rip in half. Giving a small smile, Briana walked into Robert's open arms, sighing into his chest when he pulled her in closer. Kissing her on the top of the head, Rob looked down at her. Looking up at him, Briana smiled once more as he kissed her.

"We're having a little boy." He said, a lot calmer but still very happy.

"I know." She said, kissing him again before turning to look at Chase and Andie.

"Oh my gosh!" Andie squealed in a girly voice, which caught Chase off guard "You're having a boy! A little boy!" Andie turned to Chase with a big smile "Maybe we should find out what we're having babe!"

"If you do, I have one peice of advice." Briana began, still wrapped up in Rob's arms while glancing over at the ultrasound technician "Watch out for that bitch."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Ben drove through the street's of Baltimore in a fit of rage. His best friend, HIS BEST FRIEND, of all people, was screwing his girl behind his back. Knowing exactly where he was going, Ben pulled up into one of the nicer areas of Maryland. It was getting dark outside, and slightly cold, but he didn't care. He needed answers. Getting out of his car, which was carelessly parked on the curb and road, Ben slammed the door and stormed up to the house in front of him. There was no cars in the driveway, but the living room light was on, which told him that the person he was looking for was inside.

When he approached the door, Ben didn't even knock. Instead, he lifted his right foot and kicked it in, pieces of wood sent flying. Storming into the house, Ben soon found the person he wanted. Moose, who had been sitting in the living room watching TV, jumped 6 feet in the air when he heard his front door crash. Hearing the car outside, he assumed it was his parents coming back from dinner, but when he saw Ben walk towards him, he knew something bad was about to happen.

The curly haired boy didn't even get to open his mouth before his old friend grabbed him by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"Where the Fuck are they!?" He bellowed, causing the younger teen to jump in fear as he clawed at the hand round his neck "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"W-who?" He managed to choke out right before Ben threw him to the ground, kicking into his stomach.

"You know fucking well who!" He cried, grabbing Moose by the front of his shirt and hauling him back to his feet "Where are Andie and Chase!?"

Moose screwed his eyes up as Ben pinned him against the wall again, slamming his back off of the wall

"Answer me!" He cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Moose said weakly, winded from where Ben had kicked him.

Pulling back slightly, Ben raised his fist in the air and punched Moose hard in the face, causing the boy to yell out in pain.

"You know, we could do this the easy way or the hard way." Ben began "Now tell me the truth! Are they dating!?"

But Moose didn't answer, which received him another blow to the stomach.

"Is she pregnant with his kid!?" Ben Yelled, but again, Moose remained silent.

Frustrated, Ben punched Moose once more, causing him to fall to the ground in pain once more. Grabbing the teens dark locks, Ben picked Moose's head up and crouched down beside him. His face was bruised and covered in blood. With one hand, Ben reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and blew the smoke into Moose's face before taking the little white stick out and holding it in front of the young dancers face.

"Is what I've been hearing true?" Ben asked in an angry voice "Is that little slut having his kid? Is she in Texas with him, hiding until she has the brat?"

"How should I know." Moose sobbed a little.

"Stephanie heard you on your phone to Chase..." Ben said lowering the cigarette to Moose's hand "Now is it true?"

"I'm not telling you shit!" Moose spat.

Without hesitation, Ben put the cigarette out on Moose's hand, causing him to scream out in pain before he re-lit it, again holding it to his face.

"You feel like telling me now?"

"Why can't you just leave them alone!" Moose cried out, tears rolling down his face, washing bits of blood away "They're happy together! They love each other! You don't care about her!...You go around and Fuck anything in a skirt behind her back, and then brag about it in front of her!"

Anger taking over again, Ben stubbed the cigarette out on Moose's hand again before relighting it and holding it even closer to his face.

"Are you going to tell me where they are?" Ben began quietly, taunting Moose by moving the burning cigarette closer to his face before pulling it away "I've kinda gathered their in Texas...But where?"

Looking up, Moose tried to hide his fear.

"I'm saying nothing." he answered bravely.

"Wrong answer."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase lay next to Andie in bed that night, his hand resting on her bump as one of her own rested on top of his. She smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her, pulling her in closer. Once they broke apart, Chase shifted onto his back and Andie rested her head on his chest, like she had so many times before. Sighing, she closed her eyes, sleep about to over come her. She nearly doesed off when Chase's calming voice filled her ears.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" He asked softly, looking down at her

"No." She said with a small smile "Do you?"

"Nah." He replied "I'll be happy with whatever...Plus if we found out, I'd probably be more excited than Rob was today."

Andie laughed at the memory of Robert dancing around in the waiting room of the hospital when he came out to tell them. He had went up to random couples, telling them that his girlfriend was having a boy, with a goofy smile and bright eyes. It was like watching a little kid at christmas time.

The two went silent for a while, and both were nearly sleeping when all of a sudden Chase's phone began to ring. Confused at who would be calling that late at night, Chase picked up his phone and read the caller ID. Moose. Smiling a little, he flipped the phone open.

"Hey Moose." He began "How's it going man?"

But what CHase heard shocked and confused him.

_"Chase?"_

"Sophie?" Chase questioned, sitting up when he heard the girls panicked voice "What's wrong, why are you on Moose's phone?"

More awake now, Andie sat up too.

_"Chase, where are you?" _Sophie asked _"I went round to your house to tell you but Blake said that you weren't there!...Moose has been attacked by someone."_

"What!?" Chase cried alarmed "Is he alright?"

_"He's at the hospital with his parents. Chase they beta him really badly and put cigarettes out on his hands and face!"_

"Fuck." He mumbled "OK Sophie. I can't get there any time soon...find out how he is and keep me informed."

_"OK." _she said soflty, starting to cry _"Bye."_

Hanging up in shock, Chase turned to Andie.

"Moose is in hospital."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry that it was a bit crap or if it seemed rushed. I really wasn't well this week. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :o)**

**_Questions:_**

**I want to have one of the births dramatic and one quite funny, just to put a little humour into the story. But I don't know who should have what.**

**1. Should Andie have the dramatic birth or the Funny one?**

**2. Should Briana have the dramatic birth or the funny one?**

**3. Should Chase fly back to Baltimore to see Moose?**

**4. Should he tell the rest of the crew that Andie is pregnant?**

**5. Should I put in a bit more of the Rob/Bri relationship?**

**_Summary for new story: _ (Please tell me what you think)**

**It's very AU (Alternate Universe). Instead of Chase being the rich one, Andie is, and he's the one that's from the streets. **

**Chase Collins is 20 years old and never had a good childhood. His father was an abusive alcoholic who walked out and his mother was addicted to drugs. The only person that Chase truly looked up to was his older brother and best friend Blake. But when Blake get's very sick, and needs an operation to save his life, Chase begins to panic. Insurance won't cover the operation, and he doesn't have enough time to try and raise money. It isn't until he is watching the news one day, when he gets an idea that goes against a lot of things that he believes in, but could save his brothers life. He is going to kidnap the daughter of one of the richest familes in Baltimore, the founders of MSA. 18 year old Andie West. So with the help of his two friends, Tuck and Ben, Chase must hold the girl for randsome, but that becomes increasingly difficult when the two become friends and soon begin to fall for each other. Could you fall for your kidnapper?**

**Sorry, couldn't word it properly, but hopefully you'll all get the idea. lol**

**It'll be Chase/Andie of course. The rating will be T and it'll be romance/drama. Please tell me what you think :o)**


	15. Get Out Of Here Now!

**A/N: Hi guys. Thanks so much for the reviews, and of course for your wonderful opinions. Means a lot that I know what you think should happen. I hope you enjoy answering them ;o)**

**OMG! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys have given me for my newest fic 'How Could I Love You?'. I'm really happy that you like it. For those who are interested, I have started the beginning of the sequel to 'I Remember', my very first step up fic. It'll be called 'I Remember 2: It's Not Over', basically because I'm unoriginal. lol. So please look out for that. Also, my friend Soapgirl411 wrote her very first fic called, 'A great first Date'. Please check it out and tell her what you think of it :o)**

**Sorry, I have sort of got mixed up about how far along Briana and Andie are. I think they are about 5 months at this point, and if they aren't, then they are now. lol. ……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Chase told Andie what had happened to Moose, she immediately got out of bed, grabbed a suitcase and began rummaging through her closet, shoving lots of different clothes into it. Chase sat up in confusion as he watched her run round the room like a headless chicken with a hand holding her bump. Getting up, he walked over to her and gently grabbed her by the arms, causing her to stop and look at him. She had fear in her eyes, and was breathing quite deeply. It actually looked like she was about to cry, and Chase hated seeing her like that. Slowly, he let go of her arms, hoping that she wouldn't start running around again. Thankfully she didn't. Instead she ran her hands through her long brown hair and took a deep breath.

"Calm down." He said softly, looking her in the eyes "Sophie's going to keep us informed and if worst comes to worst, then I'll go back home for a couple of weeks to see him."

"No." She said bluntly, grabbing some more clothes "We are _both _going back home now. Moose is our friend and he needs us."

"Andie!" Chase exclaimed, taking the clothes from her hands and throwing them back into the closet, only for her to take them straight back out "You have just entered your 5th month! You can't exactly hide that. Moose is the only one from the crew who actually knows about us. Going home will show everyone what is happening and...Ben might find us. What are you going to say to him."

"Right now I don't really care too much about Ben." Andie said, throwing more clothes into the suitcase "It's Moose I care about...and...Maybe it's time the Crew found out about us. I hate lying to them, and I hate living this double life. I just want us to be together and happy. I don't want to hide the fact that every time we're with them I have to pretend that we're just friends. Because it kills me. I should be allowed to express my feelings towards you and not be afraid of what will happen to me, or you. I should...sorry WE should be allowed to say 'I love You' in public and not care what people think..."

Chase was silent. He didn't know what to say to her. She did have a point though. This had went on long enough. They should be allowed to act like a normal couple in front of their friends. They shouldn't have to leave their hometown just to hide the fact that they are expecting a baby together. Sighing, Chase closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." He said in a soft voice "But I do think you should stay here."

Smiling a little, Andie took a step closer to him.

"Chase." She began "Like you said, I am five months pregnant. You do not want to upset me at this present moment in time, because I will sit on you, and you will be in pain."

Chuckling a little, Chase held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"OK, OK, OK." He said "You can come...We can tell everyone together."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

As Chase continued to pack, Andie informed her Aunt what was going on, and told her that she was going back home for a few weeks. Afterwards she went and called Briana, who ended up insisting that she and Rob came too, explaining that her mother was doing her head in and she needed a break away from her. So now, the four friends were in the airport waiting to board their flight. Andie was still very upset, but that was understandable. Her best friend was in the hospital, she was about to fly home to see all her other friends, and reveal her biggest secret to them, and of course do all this without letting Ben find out.

They waited for about an hour and a half until they were called to board, and soon they were leaving Texas and heading back to Baltimore. Andie and Chase didn't say much on the flight, and Rob and Briana were quite busy talking about their son, trying to come up with some names. They either hated every name the other said, or thought it sounded stupid with Rob's last name. Briana had decided that their son would have his fathers last name.

"We could call him Scott." Robert suggested "After your friend."

"That could work." Briana replied "It's just, Scott hates his name...I don't think he'll want us to 'subject' our child to it."

Rob gave a small chuckle, causing Briana to smile a little.

"What about Derek?" Briana asked

"...I don't really like it..." Rob said "Hey what about Alex?"

Briana sat and thought for a minute, but soon a small smile spread across her face.

"I love that name." She said turning to face her boyfriend "Alex it is."

Rob smiled, leaned in and kissed her. He gave her a series of short kisses, before pulling her in close to his body. Resting her head on his chest, Briana closed her eyes and sighed in content. She never knew that she would ever be this happy with someone...In fact, she didn't know that someone could _make _her this happy. When Briana had told her parents that she was pregnant, they weren't to happy. In fact, her father grabbed his shotgun and threatened to kill him, but thankfully she calmed him down. Her mother was angry at the fact that she hadn't told her that she was dating anyone, but became furious when she found out that the boy was 22 and her daughter was only 17. But her parents soon came to love him, and were actually glad that she was with him. Sleep was about to overcome her at any second, but just before it did, she heard Rob say her name quietly and softly.

"Bri." He began, causing her to open her eyes and look up at him.

"Yeah." She whispered.

But he didn't say anything. Instead he looked in front of him, causing Briana to turn her head. And what she saw made her breath catch. He was holding an open box with a silver engagement ring inside. It was stunning, with a large diamond on the top and a beautiful unique detail round the band. It was the most amazing ring Briana had ever seen. Looking back up at Rob with glazed eyes, she didn't even wait for him to speak.

"Yes!" She said.

"You didn't even let me ask the question." Robert said with a smile.

"I don't care." Briana smiled back "Yes!HELL YES!"

Chuckling slightly, Robert took the ring from the box, took Briana's small hand in his and placed the ring on her finger. Smiling as he did so, Briana looked up at him with so much love.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Leaning in, he kissed her passionately, running his fingers through her hair. Nothing could bring them down now.

Chase was looking over the back of his chair, unnoticed by the young couple. He smiled when he saw Robert place the ring on his girlfriends finger, she looked delighted. Turning back round in his seat, Chase glanced over at Andie, who had fallen asleep a while back. She looked so peaceful. Pulling her in closer to his side, he gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When the plane had landed, the sun was beginning to rise in the distance. The sky was a soft blue colour, and Andie could see that is was going to be a relatively nice day, just very cold. The four immediately got into a cab and headed over to Chase's house, where they would be staying. Again, the journey was quiet, but no one was complaining. The cab pulled up outside the house about half an hour later, and Chase watched as Andie smiled up at it.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy to be home." She said softly, getting out of the car along with everyone else.

Chase pulled her in close to his side, and the four made their way up the snowy path. Stopping at the large door, Chase gently knocked the door. It was around 7am, so both Blake and Charlie should be up. It was only a matter of seconds before the door opened and Charlie was standing in front of them. At first, the 7 year old couldn't believe his eyes. He stood dumbfounded for a slight second before wrapping his arms tightly around Chase's waits and then Andie's.

"You're back!" He had cried "I missed you guys."

But when he wrapped himself round Andie, he soon pulled back a little confused. Since she was wearing a heavy jacket, her bump was unnoticeable, but Charlie could tell that something was different about her.

"C'mon inside baby." Andie said, taking his hand "We all need to have a talk."

Charlie led them all inside to the living room, where they were greeted by Blake who was bringing out Charlie's breakfast. When he saw his little brother standing with his girlfriend, he couldn't believe it. Setting the little boy's breakfast in front of him, Blake immediately went and hugged the both of them, shaking Rob and Briana's hands.

"What are you guy's doing back so soon?" He asked, ushering them all to sit down "You couldn't already of...you know."

He dodged the words, knowing Charlie was listening in.

"No I haven't." Andie said softly "We got a phone call from Sophie telling us that Moose was in hospital."

"Moose!" Came the small cry from Charlie "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine little man." Chase replied, giving Charlie a small hug as he came to sit next to him.

"Hey Charlie..." Blake began "You go play in room just now."

"But I have to get ready for school. The little boy replied "I'll be late."

"You don't have to go to school today." Blake said, something that he never thought he would ever say.

Giving a bright smile, Charlie ran upstairs. Once hearing his bedroom door shut, Andie sighed a little and took off her heavy jacket, causing her bump to become visible. Blake couldn't help but look at it. When she had left she had been so skinny. It was amazing how big she had gotten in such a small space of time. Andie chuckled a little when she saw Blake staring.

"I know..." She began "I look different...We're going to tell Charlie together."

"Yeah." Chase began "And...we've got something to ask him."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Charlie sat on his room floor, playing with some toy cars. He was banging them together, making crashing noises as he made the fly through the air and land on their tops. He was startled when there was a soft chap on his door. Thinking that Blake had changed his mind, and was actually sending him to school, Charlie got up, opened the door and made his way over to his chest of drawers to pull his school clothes out. He stopped though when he saw Chase and Andie enter.

When Charlie saw Andie, his eyes went wide. He didn't want to say anything straight away, because his Mom had always taught him that it was rude to comment on people's weight. But he just couldn't help looking. Andie knew that this was the right time.

"Charlie." She began, taking a seat on his bed, holding her bump "We have to talk to you."

Chase went and sat on the seat by his desk. He was going to let Andie explain to him about the baby. Without being told, Charlie went and took a seat by Andie, never taking his eyes off of her bump. Gently she took hold of his hand, giving it a little squeeze which caused him to look up at her.

"I guess you can see I look very different." She began with a little smile.

"Are...are you having a baby?" He asked.

Looking over at Chase, Andie nodded as did her boyfriend.

"Yeah, honey..." She began "We're having a baby."

Charlie was silent for a moment, trying hard to register everything.

"How long till the baby comes?" He asked

"4 months." Chase said with a small smile "Charlie...we know that this is a lot to take in and, you might not be happy about it but..."

"I am happy!" Charlie said with a smile, cutting him off "This is great. There's going to be another kid to play with!"

Chase gave a bright smile at the little boy's reaction.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked, looking between the two teenagers.

"Actually." Chase said, bringing his chair over some more "We were wondering, Andie and I...if, maybe when the baby is born...you'd like to be part of our family."

"You mean like adopt me?" Charlie asked, looking up at Andie "Like...you would be my Mom?" He turned to look at Chase "And you'd be my Dad?"

Chase smiled and nodded.

"Charlie." Andie began "We totally understand if you don't want to be adopted by us."

"No." Charlie began "I would love that. I want you guys to be my Mom and Dad."

Before Chase or Andie could say anything, Charlie had lunged himself at them, giving them each a tight hug.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase and Andie spent about an hour going over everything with Charlie, explaining what would happen, the little boy was very excited. He was getting a new family and a little brother or sister. After telling Charlie, the couple talked to Blake, who was delighted at the fact that Charlie was going to become a proper member of the family. He couldn't believe that his little brother, who once was the most immature person he knew, was becoming an adult so quickly. He couldn't have been more proud of him.

After dealing with everything at home, Andie and Chase began to head to the hospital, Robert and Briana staying behind to unpack and go for a walk or something. When they pulled up outside the hospital, Andie noticed the Crew's car's straight away. They were going to find out about her and Chase right now, and she didn't know if she _was _ready. Taking a deep breath, she gently took hold of Chase's hand and they walked into the hospital together.

After finding out where Moose's room was, and taking the elevator to the third floor, Chase and Andie walked down the narrow ward, coming to a stop at the very last room. Peering in the room, Andie saw that everyone was there, crowded round Moose and making a huge fuss over him, but when she saw her friends lying in the hospital bed, she couldn't blame them. His face was badly bruised and cut, little scabby circles all over it. Whoever could do this to someone like Moose deserved to die.

Glancing at Chase with sad eyes, Andie took hold of his hand and opened the room door. She hadn't seen any of her friends in such a long time. When she walked into the room, everyone gave her a big smile and she was enveloped in hugs. Glancing over at Moose, Andie gave him a small smile, almost crying.

"C'mere." He said quietly, motioning for her to come and give him a hug.

Wiping her eyes, Andie made her way over and hugged her friend. She had never seen someone look to be in so much pain before. Once pulling back, her hand made it's way to her stomach. By this time, the Crew were giving her strange looks. Glancing at Chase who gave her a little nod, Andie took a deep breath and unzipped her coat. When she took it off, everyone but Moose's eyes went wide. The gasped, hands flying to their mouths.

"Ok..." Andie said, throwing her coat onto a seat "Now you guys know...I'm five months pregnant."

"Wha..." Monster began "Who..."

"Yeah, I'ma little confused" Sophie began "Is this why you've been in Texas?"

"Yeah." Andie said with a nod "I've been hiding it from everyone, especially my boyfriend."

"Andie..." Cable began "You will have to tell him. I mean he's going to be a father...You are keeping the baby aren't you?"

"Yes I'm keeping the baby." Andie answered, taking a seat "But...my boyfriend is _not_ the father."

At this everyone went silent.

"Then..who is?" Fly asked slightly confused.

Andie didn't say anything, instead, she turned and looked at Chase who was leaning against the wall.

"I am." He said. "Again, everyone gasped, apart from Moose of course."

"Details!" Sophie cried "We need details! How did this happen? _When_ did this happen?"

"Just before Andie got into MSA..." Chase began, coming to stand next to her "We met at the Dragon one night and...both of us just clicked...seems so long ago."  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chase and Andie told the Crew everything that was going on in their lives, and amazingly, they were happy that the two were together. Andie went into great detail about what Ben was like, and the Crew could see why she was trying to steer clear of him. They could tell that Chase and Andie cared greatly about each other. They sat and talked for about an hour, before the doctor came and told them to leave, saying Moose needed to get his rest, but before they did, he had to talk to Andie and Chase in private. When everyone had left, the two teens took a seat by their friends bed.

"You guys are in trouble." He said, sitting up in the bed "You need to get out of here now."

"Why?" Andie asked "What happened?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the guys." Moose began "But Ben is the one who did this to me."

Andie sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel tears burn the back of her eyes.

"He knows." Moose carried on "Don't ask me how he found out, but he does know about you guys."

"Does he know where we are?" Chase asked, trying to hide his worry.

"No..." Moose said "I didn't say anything...all he thinks is that you're in Texas. He doesn't know where though."

Chase gave a slight nod.

"He's not going to stop till he finds us...is he?" Chase asked, turning to Andie who only shook her head.

"No..." She said barely audible "He's just going to keep looking."

"I think we should stay here a couple more weeks." Chase said "He won't expect us to be back in Baltimore."

Andie was silent however. He had found out about them...now it was only a matter of time till he actually found them.  
**.……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R.**

**Questions:**

**1. Should Chase and Andie stay in Baltimore for a while or go back to Texas soon?**

**2. Should Ben torment them before he makes his move?**

**3. Should Chase propose to Andie?**

**4. Should Charlie tell Chase about Ben visiting the house and going into his room right away?**

**5. Should Chase notice the pictures are missing?**


	16. What You Can't Have

**A/N: Aw, thanks so much for the great positive reviews guys. You all know it means a lot :o)**

**OK, so in the last chapter, Chase and Andie (along with Robert and Briana), flew back to Baltimore to see Moose. Robert asked Briana to marry him and she said yes, Chase and Andie asked Charlie if they would like them to adopt him, and he was over the moon, and The crew found out about the couple and the pregnancy. Now Ben is after them. That's about it really :o)**

**I think this story still has quite a bit to go, so I hope that you don't mind. Also, I have posted the first Chapter of 'I Remember 2: It's Not Over'. Please R&R it :o)**

**I also want to give everyone a HUGE thank you for reading and reviewing my fic 'How Could I Love You?'. Thanks so much guys :o)**

**Ok...I'll shut up now. lol  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The drive back to Chase's house was spent mostly in silence. Andie sat in the front seat, her head leaning against the window as she became lost in her thoughts. All she wanted to do was cry. Ben had found out about them, and taken it out on poor Moose...and Moose said nothing. He had been literately tortured and still, he said nothing. He was a true friend, and was a lot stronger than Andie. She didn't know if she would be able to do that. Sighing, She lifted her head up off the window, rubbing her temples. What would happen if he found them! Would he hurt her...would he try something with Chase?

Andie remembered the first time Ben had hit her. It was after a date, and he brought her back to his house. It was very late at night, and Ben parked the car outside his large home. Andie knew what he was planning, and she didn't like it. Leaning over, he began to kiss her neck. He went to kiss her lips, but she had turned away, causing him to catch her cheek. This was the thing that caused him to lose it. That one little action.

He had screamed at her, asking why she didn't want to be a 'proper' girlfriends and 'fuck' him. Andie didn't want to answer though. The truth was that Ben wasn't the right guy, and she wasn't ready to give up her virginity to just anyone. Ben had continued to rant, and in the end slapped her across the face. Ordering her out of his car, Ben made her walk home while he went inside...That was the first time he hit her...but unfortunately it wasn't the last...

Andie continued to think about her so called 'Boyfriend', the rest of the journey home, and what would happen if she and Chase _did _stay in Baltimore a little while longer. It wasn't until she felt Chase gently touch her arm, did she realise that he had stopped the car and they were sitting in his driveway.

"You OK?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

Giving a little nod, Andie looked up at him. She felt tears burn her eyes, but tried to give a small smile. If Ben saw that he was getting to her he would have a field day.

"Yeah" She finally said softly "...I'm as alright as I can be at the moment..." Chase gave a little nod, fully understanding where she was coming from "...Chase, I've been thinking about what you said in the hospital, and maybe it would be best if we stay here a couple of more weeks...If he thinks we're in Texas then we're better of being as far away from him as possible...It Gives us a head start."

"OK." He smiled, getting out of the car and helping her out "I'll tell Blake and Charlie. There's a spare room in case Rob and Briana want to stay too."

Andie nodded, took Chase's hand and the two made their way into the large house. The minute the front door was closed, both the teens were immediately greeted with a hug from Charlie, who was still overly excited.

"So when we get a house..." He began with wide eyes and a bright smile "And you guys are my Mom and Dad, can we get a dog!? Or a ferret or something!?"

Andie laughed as Chase picked him up.

"Sure little man." He said, happy that at least one thing in his life was going fine "You can choose any dog you want."

Charlie's face lit up even more as Chase put him back down.

"Thanks...Dad."

And with that he ran upstairs, yelling to Blake that he was allowed to get a dog. When the word 'Dad', left his mouth, Chase smiled and turned to face Andie, who did nothing but embrace him in a hug. He liked the sound of that...Dad...

"I'm going to take a bath..." Andie said once they pulled apart.

"Ooh..." Chase began with a smirk "Need some company?"

Smirking back, Andie crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back.

"Believe me Chase..." She replied "With the size I am right now, I'll be lucky if _I _will fit in the tub easily, let alone you too... Why don't You go and lie down or something? OK?"

"OK."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

When Chase entered his bedroom, he sighed with relief. Although he hadn't been there in about a week, it felt much longer. Flopping down onto the bed, he closed his eyes, loving the comfort. After lying there for a few minutes, he sat up. Something didn't feel right...it felt like something had been moved. Standing up, he began to walk round his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything seemed to be in the right place.

Thinking that he was just imagining things, Chase shook the feeling off and lay back in his bed...but again, the feeling began to bother him. Trying to distract himself, Chase opened his bedside table and began to rummage through it, hoping to find something to do. Obviously trying to sleep wasn't doing him much good. Finding a book at the bottom of the drawer, he pulled it out, but when he did, he soon realised that something was missing...The pictures of Andie!

Slightly panicked, he raked through the drawer some more, but still couldn't find them.

"Fuck!" He mumbled, running his fingers through his hair "This can't be happening."

Many things began to run through his head. Maybe Blake had been in his room, and moved them...which would be uncomfortable...Maybe Charlie found them! That would be even worse! Had he taken them to Texas with him? Were they in his suitcase, or had he just moved them and forgotten about it. Chase didn't know. Pulling out the drawer, he emptied it onto the bed, and had a better look, but they weren't there. Giving a frustrated sigh, Chase began to empty more drawers, raked through his desk and checked under his bed. They had to be there somewhere!...right?

It was about an hour later when Andie walked into Chase's room, only to see him throwing things around, looking for something frantically. Giving her boyfriend a puzzled look, Andie picked up one of the empty drawers from the bed side table.

"Chase..." She began "What are you doing?"

Snapping up to look at her, Chase stopped rummaging around. He looked nervous, and didn't want to tell Andie what was really going on.

"I...I lost some money." He lied "Can't find it anywhere."

"Oh...well let me help you." Andie said, pushing the drawer back into it's holder.

"NO!" He said suddenly, causing her to jump "I mean...no it's OK...why don't you show Rob and Briana around...take them out to dinner. I'll pay!"

"I thought you lost your money?" Andie questioned, crossing her arms over her chest "Chase...is there something you're not telling me?"

He was silent for a minute.

"...No...There's nothing going on...You guys go out and enjoy yourselves..."

Giving a slight nod, Andie slowly backed out of the room, a little confused by Chase's sudden outburst. It wasn't like him to become all panicked. Andie had never seen the blond boy act like that before. When she left and closed the door behind her, Chase let out a frustrated groan before falling onto his bed. He was screwed.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

After what felt like hours of looking in his room for the photo's, Chase made his way downstairs. If he didn't find those pictures soon, then all hell would pay. Walking into the living room, Chase saw Blake sitting on the couch with Charlie, who was busy watching 'Fairly Odd Parents'. Standing at the doorway, Chase gave his brother a little wave, motioning for him to come and talk in private. With a confused look, Blake got up and followed his little brother out into the hall, closing the door so Charlie couldn't hear.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked a little concerned.

He could see that the young blond boy was worried about something. Chase couldn't keep still, running his fingers through his his spiky hair and trying hard to avoid Blake's gaze. Crossing his arms over his chest, Blake looked down at the younger boy. For the first time in a while, Blake actually saw the younger side to Chase. The little boy.

"Did you go into my room when I was gone?" He asked "Look through my drawers or anything?"

"Chase, you know I would never do that." Blake began "What's going on?"

Sighing, Chase began to panic more, but at the same time was a little relieved.

"I've just lost something important." He said "If it gets into the wrong hands, then I could be in big trouble...with more than one person."

Blake was even more confused now. He had no idea what his brother was talking about, but he didn't like the sound of the 'trouble' that he was talking about.

"What is it that's missing?"

At this, Chase stood still and looked at Blake. He looked a little embarrassed, but scared at the same time, obviously reluctant to answer the question.

"Chase..." Blake said again "What have you lost?"

"...Pictures..." He began eventually "Personal pictures...of Andie..."

He whispered the last part, and Blake immediately clicked onto what he was saying. With wide eyes, he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again rather quickly. He cleared his throat a little, a little uncomfortable with the news that had just been delivered to him.

"Well...I certainly haven't seen...anything like that around..." He stated "Hold on a minute..."

Chase watched as Blake poked his head into the living room, calling Charlie over. A little alarmed at first, he watched as his future son walked over to them, still wearing the same bright smile from before.

"What's up?" He asked sweetly.

"Charlie..." Blake began "When Chase was away to Texas, did you go into his room and take anything?"

"No..." He replied shaking his head "No one did...no wait!"

Chase furrowed his brow as he watched the youngster try to remember something.

"Someone was in your room Chase." He began "Ben...He said he was your friend and was needing some CD's...I just let him up because you know him...was I wrong to let him up?"

Chase sighed and closed his eyes. He ran his hands over his face, feeling anger boil up inside him. Anger towards his friend, not the little boy in front of him.

"No..." Chase said calmly, looking up at him "It's alright Charlie...thanks for telling me."

As Charlie and Blake walked back into the living room once more, Chase just closed his eyes and sighed. He definitely _was_ screwed.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Ben sat on his large leather couch looking through the pictures. How could she do this to him!? Go behind his back with his best friend of all people! Throwing the pictures onto the table, Ben sighed and fell backwards into the sofa. She was going to pay. He was going to make it his personal mission to see the both of them in pain, more pain than what Moose was in. Ben continued to sit there for a while, thinking of ways he could find out more about them, but was soon brought out of his thoughts when Stephanie entered the room with a big grin.

Taking a seat next to his side, the fake blond snuggled up close to his side, kissing his neck. However, she pulled back when he gave a frustrated groan. Giving him a confused look, she scooted away a little , and soon her gaze fell upon the photographs on the table. The minute her eyes fell upon them, Stephanie saw nothing but red. Grabbing them, she flicked through them, only for them to be thrown on to the table once more, causing them to end up flying everywhere. Sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest she scowled at the scattered pictures. What did Andie have that she didn't? What did Chase see in her?

"Where did you get those?" She snapped at the man next to her.

"Chase's room..." He replied, anger evident in his voice "Found them in his bedside table...Andie's little brother type person answered the door too...I guess they really are together. Fucken bitch."

Stephanie just gave him a sad look, fixing her gaze onto her hands which rested on her lap. Chase didn't want her. He chose Andie...and now it looked like Ben wasn't even interested. He too was obsessed with the girl, and he didn't even want her! It was just the fact that Chase did. Ben was the type of person that wanted everything that he couldn't have.

"So what are you going to do with the photograph's?" She asked softly, looking back up at him.

"Get rid of them and Confront Chase when I find him." Ben spat "That bastard! I should go hurt one of his other little friends and find out more about where he is!"

But Stephanie had stopped listening. A small smirk over took her plastic looking features as Ben continued to rant.

"Actually...I have a better idea." She began "Keep the pictures...we'll need them...and I have a feeling that we might get a little visit from the 'parent's' pretty soon."  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! So what did you think? Sorry for the short chapter, it's basically just a fill in.**

**Now what would a new chapter of 'It's Like You're A Drug' be without some questions? lol**

**_Questions_**

**1. What should Stephanie's plan be? (Seriously, I need help with this one. I have no idea myself. lol)**

**2. Should Ben find out where Chase and Andie are sooner or later?**

**3. How worried should Chase get about the pictures?**

**4. Should Andie get mad at Chase for losing them and lying to her?**

**5. We've not heard from Chase's parents at all, should they make an appearance?**

**6. Do you want to see more from the crew?**


End file.
